Yugi versus Joey
by Smurf4
Summary: A yu-gi-oh story that actually features battling!!!! It starts off with yugi and joey entering into pegasus tournament only to realise that pegasus hasnt changed his ways and tricked them all and now they are stuck on the monster filled battle island! R
1. Default Chapter

Smurfs yu-gi-oh fanfiction  
  
Now when I look at all the yugi fanfiction I see stories mainly about their lives and all different scandel going on. which Is ok but the battles are much better. So ive included battles in this as well as a cracking story so.. enjoy!!!  
  
It was a cold crisp winters morning and yugi had just woken up, he was sleeping under a tree, and he thought in his mind how unfair it was that tea got to use the tent. He looked beside him to see tristan fast asleep beside a rose bush. I probably deserved a rest after all the dueling I had being doing, but I had to go to pegasus castle as soon as I could. I leapt up from the tree and went over to my jacket on the other side of tree. All of a sudden I saw a hand reach into the jacket and withdraw my precious dueling cards. It was joey!!!  
  
Watta you doin with my cards joey?  
  
Huh?  
  
Joey fumbled with the cards and they fell onto the ground.  
  
I was just looking at them yug, so chill  
  
All you had to do was ask me and I would have let you see them joey  
  
Yeah well I got to ask you somethin hot shot how about dueling me  
  
Joey whats brought this on?  
  
I thought to myself that there must be some connection between joey at my cards and him challenging me, but I didn't pay much attention to that  
  
You gonna duel me or not? And don't use your mellinium puzzle for any help, I wanna see if your so tough without your dueling buddy  
  
I didn't care what joeys reason was, a duel was a duel. I snatched my deck off him and we travelled to the nearest dueling arena which luckily was nearby.  
  
I stepped up onto the platform and shuffled my cards,  
  
2000 life points ok with you joey?  
  
It sure is yug, and remember all field monsters gain a field power bonus.  
  
I will joey, now draw your cards and lets get this over with.  
  
Fine by me, and a broad smirk swept across his face.  
  
I looked at the 5 cards I had drawn  
  
Time wizard Lizard warrior battle lizard fist warrior  
  
Level 1 level 4 level 4 level 3 Atk 500 d 400 atk 1600 d 1600 atk 1500 d 1400 atk 900 d 600  
  
Brain control Trap Control an enemy for 1 turn  
  
Hey joey you switched your deck with mine.  
  
Joey smiled, lets see if you are still so hot without your deck, and I play mystical elf in defence mode  
  
I had to admit that was crafty of joey, and I suppose I may as prove that I can win eve against his deck. I play fist warrior in defence and a trap card face down.  
  
I knew joey would attack me so my brain control would be activated.  
  
But joey didn't,  
  
I play soul exchange to sacrifice my monster and your monster and I bring my dark magician to the field. Ah ha your strongest monster, beat that!!!  
  
Woah, in olny 2 moves he brought his most powerful monster to the field, that was impressive, but I had a plan  
  
I play beaver warrior in defence and he gains a 10% field power bonus  
  
Yeah? Well I play the sword of dark destruction to power up my dark magicians attack to 2900!!!! Sniggered joey. Now!!! Dark magic attack eliminate that beaver.  
  
I knew that I couldn't hope to beat joey without using a decent strategy, but I think ill leave him a bit longer thinking hes won. I play armored lizard in defence.  
  
As expected joey eliminated my card, and as I was hoping he played another card. I play celtic gaurdian in attack. That last hit had brought my life points down to 600 but it was all part of my plan.  
  
I play this trap card and battle lizard in defence.  
  
I sacrifice celtic gaurdian for my all powerful curse of dragon!! And I attack with dark magic attack.  
  
This time I was laughing  
  
Did you forget about my trap card? Its wabouki it nuetrilizes all attacks.  
  
Yeah, but only for one turn, so next turn I'll wipe you out said joey.  
  
Now it was my turn and I had to make it count, I play time wizard and I use time roulette.  
  
I watched with glee as a look of fear swept across joeys face, if this works It will be great!!  
  
The hand swept round the clock, and eventually landed on what I was hoping for and all joeys monster were eliminated!!!  
  
Nooo wept joey, but its my turn now, and youll find out that im not defeated easily. Ah ha I drew the card I needed I play giant soldier of stone in defence, beat his hard shell, with 2000 def points I think you will.  
  
This was just getting better and better  
  
No maybe my time wizard and battle lizard cant but if I sacrifice them both to play my RED EYES BLACK DRAGON I think I can crack that rock.  
  
Joey fell to his knees as I summoned my red eyes.  
  
Ataaaaack!!! That load of stone I yelled.  
  
This turn joey didn't seem so confident and he played kuriboh in defence  
  
Without multiply kuriboh is useless, but since its not your deck you wouldn't know would you? For my turn I summon my axe raider and use him to eliminate your kuriboh and let my red eyes destroy your life points..  
  
No said joey as he feel to the floor, i. lost,  
  
Im sorry joey, but you fought a good duel  
  
Thanks bud he said and he handed me back my deck, before we say anything else we could hear the sound of helicopter approaching.. Surely it couldn't be kaiba? Could it?  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Kaiba attacks

Chapter 2 Kaiba attacks.  
  
I decided not to stray away from the dueling arena because I wanted to challenge kaiba to a duel!!! Kaibas chopper landed nearby and he hopped out of it with his breifcase in his hand,  
  
Hello yugi he said coldly and he walked by us  
  
Kaiba I stuttered, I want to duel you again  
  
Kaiba turned around, but yugi you won last time, why would you want to duel again?  
  
Maybe I want to prove that I didn't just win by luck, I have exodia no more so I would be relying on my normal cards to win, so will you duel me?  
  
You should quit while your ahead yugi and he continued walking  
  
Joey bounded after him and said hey moneybags, it must be true that your best dueling days are behind you, your just a loser kaiba, an ignorant loser  
  
Really wheeler? Is that what you think , I am on my way to defeat the creator of duel monsters, pegasus and so I don't have time to cream you.  
  
Yeah go on kaiba run!!! Run like the coward you are said joey in a rage  
  
Its ok joey I pleaded  
  
Joey I remember this happened before and I slaughtered you, I am not having a repeat of it, wheter you like it or not!!!  
  
No kaiba well then why don't you duel yugi, or are you scared  
  
And with this kaiba stopped walking, why not, it will give me practice for pegasus he sighed  
  
I stepped up to the arena and shuffled my deck. I looked at the side to see tea and tristan cheering me on, the helicopter must have woken them up, and behind them joey was looking at his cards under a tree.  
  
You know yugi kaiba began I respect you as a duelist, and that's something I don't say about many people so I hope you can live up to your reputation  
  
Ill do my best kaiba, and I trust you will too, this will be a fair duel with no tricks or cheating this time  
  
I agrre yugi, so draw your cards!!  
  
I looked through the 5 cards I drew and I wasn't impressed, I drew de-spell and remove trap which wouldn't be much a help, kuriboh which is useless without multiply, celtic gaurdian and winged dragon both only average monsters, I knew kaiba would have something wayy above average in his hand. and I was right  
  
I bring to the field jirai gumo and since its and insect it gets a 10% field power bonus!!!  
  
Jirai gumo Level 4 Atk/2400 D/100  
  
I couldn't believe it he brought the strongest level 4 monster to the field and it got a field power bonus!!! I had nothing good in my hand so I placed celtic gaurdian in defence  
  
Elminate jirai gumo, and I play my great sheilder in defence  
  
I was stunned at this, his defence monster had 2600 def and his atk monster had 2400, what card could I draw to help me? Snow wolf? Aww this wont help at all. Ow well I play snow wolf in defence.  
  
Jirai attack and I play this trap card face down  
  
I hoped that I could draw a good card, I needed to draw a good card. Yes!!! Multiply this will help. I play kuriboh in defence and I use multiply.  
  
A grin swept across kaibas face ahh the combo that destroyed my blue eyes ultra dragon the last time, well for my turn I play saggi the dark clown in defence and I let jirai gumo eliminate one of your 5 kuribohs  
  
I had four monsters on the field all I needed know was my dark magician or summoned skull. No black luster ritual, this wont help. Ill pass this turn .I knew kaiba must have some brilliant cards in his hand at this stage, but he was keeping me in suspense as what they were.  
  
The look on kaibas face showed that he was just toying with me and he placed his mystic horseman in defence and destroyed another kuriboh.  
  
I drew another card but only anatsu, I sighed maybe I should just give up now, I cant beat this guy,  
  
Yugi!!!! It was joey calling me, you cant give up man!! If you have bad cards in your hand now, it mean that the rest of your deck must be all gems and he winked at me so play defencsivly till you find em.  
  
Thanks joey, that's a good idea!!  
  
So taking advice from him now, eh yugi you've hit an all time low sniggered kaiba  
  
Kaiba!! Ill show you, I play winged dragon in defence mode  
  
Well yugi the only thing your in for is defeat as I play my battle ox. Elminate the 2 of your 3 kuribohs!!!  
  
This next card I pull has to be good because if its not my 2 remaining monsters will be destroyed. Yes!!! The living arrow this will enable me to control one of his monsters!!. For my move I play a trap card.  
  
For my move I use polymization to fuse my mystic horseman and my battle ox into rabid horseman, and I use jirai gumo to attack your final kuriboh.  
  
Ah ah you've activated my trap, the living arrow so I can control one of your monsters and I choose to control jirai gumo, and its my turn now, and I use jirai gumo to eliminate your rabid horseman, bringing your lp down to 1700 you worried now kaiba?  
  
Way to go yugi cheered joey  
  
Im not defeated, not just yet because I play a card you should be familiar with yugi, soul exchange  
  
No!!!! he cant, he couldn't have that card in his hand, could it be.  
  
Blue eyes white dragon come to the field as I sacrifice my saggi and your winged dragon to bring in my legendary dragon.  
  
Hey why didn't he sacrifice jirai gumo? Asked tea  
  
Attack blue eyes!!!  
  
No, my hope gone, my life points dropped to 2400 and I had no monster on the field, my kuriboh was already used, I have nothing to defeat that dragon, if I don't get something good from this next card its over, hmmm swords of revealing light, yeah this will buy me some time. I play the swords of revealing light.  
  
Just take your 3 turns yugi and stop stalling  
  
The first card I drew was komouri dragon and I summoned it on the field., I drew again waibokou and for my final draw I got dark magician girl which I sacrificied my dragon for, and I use black luste ritual to summon the black luster soldier with a staggering 2800 and I use waibokou to neutrilize any attack you may have kaiba.  
  
Fine your still stalling  
  
I knew if I didn't get something brilliant on this turn the duel would be lost, so I drew and I got. doma the angel of darkness. no I've..  
  
Attack blue eyes!!!!  
  
I Dropped to my feet, I couldn't believe I had lost, I watched as kaiba picked up my cards and his breifcase and walked away without saying anything  
  
Joey walked up to me, im sorry yugi, you put up a great fight  
  
But joey I lost  
  
Hey!!! You cant win em all!!! I should know  
  
Come on yugi pleaded tristan, we gotta get going to pegasus's tournament, the winner gets a free ticket to the battle island, so don't give up yug youll beat kaiba another day!!  
  
Thanks guys I said and we all set off to pegasus's castle, maybe i lost one duel, but i will win the one match that matters and win that trip to the battle island, where i will become known as the greatest duelist of all time!!! 


	3. Pegasus castle

Pegasus Castle chapter 3  
  
The 4 of us travveld up the step stone hill, full of nerves as we were about to face our toughest duel yet  
  
I got a question you guys i said will all 3 of ye enter in the tournament  
  
You better beleive it yug said joey  
  
I guess said tristan  
  
Maybe im not good at dueling but, hey i gotta try said tea  
  
Yeah, im glad ye guys are trying but ive been thinking, were gonna have to fight kaiba eventually, and if any of us hope to win we will have to defeat him  
  
No harm in trying. said tristan as we knocked on the door to pegasus castle.  
  
Well here goes said joey  
  
A well built security gaurd came to the door  
  
All 4 of us wish to enter in the tournament i proclaimed  
  
Are you aware that to enter the castle you have to have to pay your favourite card and on my id scan your favourite cards are the dark magician, red eys black dragon, rocket soldier and magician of faith.  
  
What yelled joey!!! i aint giving up my favourite card  
  
Your card will be hidden round the castle, and if you find it before your duels you can use it,, now please your card!!  
  
i guess we have no choice and i handed over my dark magician, soon to be followed by tristan and tea  
  
But how can i duel without the pride of my deck  
  
The gaurd responded sternly, how can you hope to win the competition if you depend on one card, you need a deck full of power.  
  
I guess i have no choice, so you better look after my red eyes!!  
  
All four of stood in the lobby of pegasus castle and the gaurd followed us and said " you have half an hour before your duel, you may either prepare your deck, or search the castle for your best card all duels take place at the same time and you will be teleported automatically in half an hours time"  
  
Your oppenents are as follows Yugi moto will be playing mokuba kaiba Joey wheeler will play weevil Tea gardner will play Panic and Tristan taylor will play rex raptor, your 30 minutes begins now so use it wisely  
  
Hmmm i have to play mokuba? i never played him before, hes only a kid so im sure he doesent have many strong cards, but if his brother gives him some of his, it could be a problem  
  
Come on guys said joey lets find our cards  
  
We searched high and low for our cards, we started in the basement and in the distance we saw a shiny golden box with a hand scan on it, we all put our hands on it, but it didnt open, it must be someone elses card, so we continued on  
  
Tristan found a dragon statue, which he found in a past visit and it still worked, it revealed a passage which lead up to a pile of steps, and a golden box lay at the top. We rushed up the stairs and i glanced at my watch on the way up, 20 minutes left... not much time, i prayed that this may be my dark magician. Tea rushed up and put her hand on the box, the box sprung open and her magician of faith flew into her hand.  
  
Yes i got my card back and before she could say anything else she was teleported away.  
  
c'mon guys said tristan lets try up in the top tower.  
  
By the time we reached the top there was only 10 minutes left!!! but sure enough there on a desk in the top tower there was a golden box, i put my hand on it but got no response, tristan put his hand on it and his rocket soldier flew into his hand, and tristan gor teleported away immediatlely  
  
There was only 8 minutes left and we still needed to find our cards  
  
Hey yugi, maybe our cards are down in the arena where we fought the paradox brothers  
  
Thats a good idead joey, lets hurry done to the arena.  
  
There was only 30 seconds left now and we entered the arena , there was two golden boxs on both sides of the arena  
  
Come yug we gotta hurry, they might be ours and he sprinted  
  
Joey was faster then me so he would get to it before me, there was very little time left i might just make it to the box. i was running so fast that i didnt see the brick on the ground and i tripped over it. i picked myself up only to see joey get teleported away, i glanced at my watch and saw that there was only 5 seconds left, i picked myself up and dived for the box but before i could get to it i was teleported and found myself in the main arena with mokubo at the other end. i had to fight in the duel without my best card,,, could i do it 


	4. Round 1

Chapter 4 Round 1  
  
I heard my bro wiped the floor with you!!! said mokuba  
  
Its a pity, his talent doesent run in the family  
  
Youll regret those words he said now draw your cards!!!  
  
I drew my five cards and i got 5 monsters curse of dragon, wall of illusion, gargoyle statue, ancient elf and man eater bug and for my first turn i play wall of illusion in defence  
  
and for my turn i play bone mouse in defence  
  
Bone mouse? is that the best he can do, thats one of the weakest monsters in the game, oh well, i play anceint elf in attack mode, and he eliminates your weak monster  
  
Oh no!!! shreiked mokuba, well this monster is more then enough for you go yamatono dragon in defence  
  
I cant beleive this guy another weak monster, i sacrifice my anceint elf for curse of dragon and i destroy your dragon  
  
Oh no!!! i play my muka crap, in defence!!  
  
Whats moukubo playing at? he must have better cards then this, well for my turn, i play mystical elf in defence and i play this trap card face down  
  
Now, its time for my strategy to take effect i play change of heart and i control your curse of dragon and use him to destroy your wall of illusion and because of your monsters effect your dragon is warped back into your hand. and i play gemini elf in attack and i use spellbook to power its attack up to 2300 and i eliminate your mystical elf!!  
  
Wow!!! what a turn, he just playing around the whole time, but i can take him as i use spellbinding circle to power your elfs attack down by 500 and i play giant soldier of stone!!  
  
I sacrifice my elf to play my best card judge man with an attack of 2200 and i eliminate your rock soldier  
  
sigh hes not so easy now, hmm ah ha i play celtic gaurdian in defence and i play this trap card  
  
I play electric lizard in defence i use judge man to attack  
  
ah ha but my trap card, was brain control and now i control your judge man for 1 turn, and i sacrifice him for my curse of dragon!!! and i use rageiki to eliminate your monster and i let my dragon to attack and eliminate 2000 of your Lp!!! you only have 2000 left now kaiba!!!  
  
So yugi, i suppose you think im dead and buried now eh?, well this card will bury you its my jive jester card, it transforms into whatever card i want including magic cards, and i transform it into your spellbinding circle and i use it to power down your curse of dragon by 500 points!!! and i play my dragon zombie to destroy your dragon!! ah ha im not such a bad duelist now!!  
  
No!!! my dragon, that card was one of my best, without my dark magician, i dont have the power in my deck that i used to!!! but i must keep playing i must have a card to defeat his zombie... yes monster reborn.  
  
I play monster reborn mokuba and i revive my curse of dragon and i eliminate your dragon zombie and 400 of your lp!!!  
  
hmmm my brother was right yugi, you are a worthy oppenent, but not good enough as i play, as i play cyber lizard in defence  
  
I play beaver warrior in attack and i power him up unicorn horn and i use him to attack and my curse of dragon will blast away your life points!!!! I win Mokuba and i only lost 100 points  
  
Nooo... i lost, i cant be out....  
  
Yes i had won and now im through to the 2nd round, and i did it without my dark magician, my curse of dragon was more then enough for that kaiba brother, but will the other one be a different story. 


	5. 2nd round

Chapter 5 The 2nd round  
  
Hey yugi!!!! i turned around to see joey running towards me with tea and tristan behind him  
  
Hi joey, did ye guys win i asked  
  
Yeah i won, i slaughtered my oppenent and tea won too but tristan...  
  
Yeah i lost.... sobbed tristan, but hey watta bout you yugi  
  
Yeah i won, it wasnt easy but i still won!!!  
  
Just then a gaurd, walked over to us with the list for the 2nd round "the 2nd for ye guys is much different to the first round, in the 2nd round ye have to fight as a team and as a result of the draw  
  
Yugi muto has been teamed up with tea gardner to play aganist rex raptor and seeker  
  
while joey teams up with seto kaiba to play aganist pandora and bonesie  
  
good luck to all of ye, matches start soon so get your deck ready!!  
  
"man" said joey stretching his hand behind his back being with kaibas means i cant lose , i got me a ticket to the 3rd round,  
  
Yugi!! began tea im sorry  
  
for what i said confused  
  
Im afraid we wont be able to win, im.. not a good duelist, you know that, im sorry  
  
Tea!!! you earned your place in this round so your are a good duelist , all you have to do is play your best and well win, trust me tea we will win!!  
  
Tea, use that card you won in your last duel to win, its a powerful card!! said tristan  
  
Come on tea lets go the dueling arena its time!!! i said  
  
We stepped up to the arena, i knew that whoever were the first two duelists to get eliminated would be knocked out, and i would do my best to keep myself and tea in the game, i shuffled my deck and watched my 2000 lp appear on the screen.  
  
Good luck tea i said but tea didnt respond, perhaps she was too nervous,  
  
Ok yugi said rex well let you go first then me then tea and then seeker  
  
i drew my cards and with the cards i drew maybe this duel could be over in no time i had kuriboh, multiply, winged dragon summoned skull and mystical elf. and i played my elf in defence mode.  
  
For rexs turn he played a monster face down and now it was teas move  
  
I summon my twizzler and i attack your face down monster!!!  
  
waa haa, what a pathetic move, i had my dragon sheilder with a defence of 15 so you lose 800 lp in only one turn!!!  
  
Tea!!, why would you make such an amatuer mistake? i thought to myself  
  
Im really sorry yugi... she pleaded  
  
Its ok tea just concentrate.  
  
For seekers turn he played the trap ultimate sacrifice and he played grappler in defence  
  
Now it was my turn i nodded to tea and i sacrificed her twizzler for the card that won me my last duel it was curse of dragon!! and i used it to eliminate rexs monster..  
  
For rexs turn he played his king rex in defence  
  
Now tea played a monster face down, i hoped it was a good one.  
  
And seeker sacrificed his monster for gear golem.  
  
ah ha squealed seeker, have you a card to crack my monster as it as 2200 def points  
  
I didnt care as my next card was greedy pot, so i drew 2 more cards, one would help me win the round, the other win the duel!! i used sword of dark destruction to power up my curse of dragon and i eliminated his gear golem and i summoned celtic gaurdian to destroy king rex!!  
  
No said rex i have nothing to play, this kid is good  
  
yes said tea my strongest monster!!! i play yamatono dragon and i use it to attack rexs life points and bring it down to 1100!!!  
  
No!!! tea that monster is not strong enough!! i yelled  
  
its not she said  
  
Suffer my wrath, said seeker as i summon my strongest monster gemini elf and i attack your pathetic dragon to bring your life points down to 200!!  
  
No seeker it is i who is laughing as i use dian keito to heal teas life points by 1000 and i use curse of dragon to attack your elf and bring your lp down 500 and thats not all as i sacrifice my celtic gaurdian for my summoned skull and i use him to eliminate you seeker!!!!  
  
No immm out he cried  
  
Well im not said rex and use change of heart to control your summon skull and i sacrify him for forest dragon and i power him up with dragon treasure!!! do the math hes stronger then curse of dragon, so i destroy him and 200 of your life points!!  
  
Well for my move i use my monster reborn card and i bring back curse of dragon  
  
But tea!! hes not strong enough!! i pleaded  
  
Trust me yugi!!! and i sacrifice it for my newest card vicious warrior with and attack power of 2700 its enough to destroy your pride and joy rex!!! attack!!  
  
Finish him yugi!!  
  
That was a good move tead and it signals the end of rexs raptors tournament as i bring to the feild dragon zombie!! finish him off!!!  
  
No i cant lose!!! he said stumbling off the feild  
  
Way to go yugi were into the 3rd round  
  
Tea you were amazing, im sorry if i doubted your strategy, you really came through in the end, your a much better duelist then you think!!  
  
Thanks yugi!!  
  
The we saw Joey running towards us, hey guess what guys!!! i got thorugh, moneybags was great i hardly had to do anything so are both of ye through?  
  
Ye we are answered tea me and yugi we're an excellent team and we creamed our oppent right yugi!!  
  
Right tea!! 


	6. Kaibas threat

Chapter 6 kaibas threat  
  
We watched as the guard came over to us, I hoped that I wouldn't end up playing kaiba in the next round, but I would have to face him sooner or later!!  
  
Well here are your oppenents for the 3rd round, it will be a one on one duel, like the first round, so here are the results of the draw Yugi moto will play bandit keith Tea gardner will play seto kaiba Joey wheeler will play pandora  
  
Good luck to ye all, matches start in a few minutes!!  
  
No!!! bandit keith was one of the duelists in the country, he wont be east to beat I thought  
  
Sigh how can I beat kaiba!!!, hes going to humiliate me!! Said tea  
  
That's right tea said a familiar voice behind me I turned around to see kaiba standing in front of me  
  
I hope ye are enjoying the tournament because its about to end for ye,  
  
Hey moneybags!!! We can, beat you any day of the week, no sweat  
  
Is that so wheeler, is that why you let me do all the work in our last duel, while you toiled over powering up your beaver warrior only for it to be hacked down by your oppenent!!  
  
Hey, hey I still did my part in that duel said joey embarresed  
  
Well yugi I heard you defeated, my brother, I look forward to dueling you in the next round,  
  
I knew kaiba was confident, but saying that in front of his oppenent was just plain mean Kaiba, tea is a good duelist, don't underestimate her!!! Like you did the first time I dueled her  
  
If you believe in her so much why don't you prove, I propose placing a bet on the winner, If I win you give me your dark magician and if she wins I will give all 3 of my blue eyes white dragon!! Hows that for an offer.  
  
No yugi please, don't accept pleaded tea!!  
  
No I do accept, I think that tea is a better duelist then you kaiba!!!  
  
Very good yugi, but your trust in your friends is not always a good thing and he walked off  
  
Yugi, I cant win!!! Said tea  
  
Tea play your best and you will win trust me I said  
  
Come on guys we gotta get to the arena, the duels starting said joey!! 


	7. Yugi versus Bandit keith

Chapter7 Yugi versus bandit keith  
  
I stepped up to duel and stared across to bandit keith, I had never played him before so I had no idea if he was any good or not!! Oh well only one way to find out  
  
Were using 4000 lp kid, and lemme just say you don't have a hope!! He snarled  
  
I drew my five cards, hmm not bad I got monster reborn, catapult turtle, magical ghost, change of heart and castle walls, so I play magical ghost in defence  
  
I play ele trumpet and I destroy your ghost  
  
I play wall of illusion in defence!!  
  
I play phanphy in attack and I power up ele trumpets attack by 600 by using iron trunk, it now has an attack of 2100!!  
  
Hrmmm, keiths elepahnt cards are very strong but my cards, can still beat his, I sacrifice my wall for summon skull, my most powerful monster!! And I destroy your ele trumpet!!  
  
Hrmm, a minor set back as I play waiboku, so I cannot take damage this turn, and I play tiny elepahnt in defence  
  
For my turn I play mystical elf in defence.  
  
Now, behold yugi, I sacrifice my two monsters to play my strongest monster, ganeshis elephantis!!! And I power him up with megamorph to bring his attack up to 2900 and I destroy your skull, see punk you cant defeat me!!  
  
No I thought, that was my strongest monster, I could power no other monster up that high, so I need a good magic or trap card to eliminate that elephant. I drew my card, hoping that it would be something good, mm it was man eater monster, this might work!! I play man eater monster in defence.  
  
Mm not a bad move kid, but it only delays time as I play ryu kisihin and I use him to destroy your little bug, although it destroys him it doesent matter. Go ganeshis elephantis attack his life points!!!!! You only have 700 life points left kid, use your last turn wisely  
  
No!!! I have nothing I have only one hope, I sure hope keith doesent see through me strategy, I play silver fang in defence and a trap card!!  
  
Ahhh so I suppose that trap card will destroy my elephant!! I think not as I use remove trap to destroy whatever it is and I attack your silver fang!!!, your just lucky I have no other monster in my hand  
  
No I sunk to the ground, I knew I was defeated, my living arrow was destroyed, how could I win know, my dreams gone!!! Please Yami I need your help YU-GI-OH I knew you couldn't do without my yugi stated yami, I will take over the duel from here, bandit keith is a great duelist but he is not unstopable, you must but your faith in the heart of the cards, and I draw a card that will bring me back into the game, I play kuriboh and I use multiply to spread them all over the field, try beating that keith  
  
Hmm keith wasn't smirking any more, the twerp has gotten more serious all of a sudden, hmm maybe I havent won yet, or have I? I play this trap card and I destroy one of your kuribohs!!  
  
Ahh, a trap I see, well I have remove trap, so I will eliminate it and I use monster reborn to bring back my summoned skull and I play the trap card reinforcements to raise its attack for one turn up to 3000 and its enough to eliminate your elephant!!  
  
No!!! my best monster.. How could you.. Nooo I had it in the bag, I cant lose, I play feral imp to defend my life points  
  
Well your game is over now keith as I sacrifice one kuriboh for curse of dragon and I destroy your feral imp and I use my summon skull and my 3 kuribohs to attack and now you only have 200 lps left!!! Enjoy your last turn  
  
Grrrr this is impossible, I have nothing to use against him, but how could he turn this duel around, I don't get. Fine kid, I don't wanna watch my final life points getting wiped out, I fold  
  
Its time I leave you yugi!!! Said yami  
  
Wow, he won the duel I thought, im through!! 


	8. The final

The final 4 duelists  
  
I met tea and joey in the lobby only to discover that tea had lost to kaiba, but joey did win  
  
Im so sorry yugi, you will lose your best card, now I told you not to bet, please I tried my best!! Cried tea  
  
I know tea, don't worry its no problem, honest  
  
Oh look proclaimed joey, here comes moneybags now  
  
Hello yugi, I believe we had a bit of a deal, now didn't we he sneered  
  
Yes kaiba and I intend to keep it!! I will give you my dark magician when I get it back  
  
No need yugi, I will be playing you in the final round and I expect you to duel to your best, I wouldn't want you to deny you of your best card, the guard will give it to you for the final round well ill see you round, I will walk away victorious yugi, so remember that  
  
Grrr that kaiba thinks hes gonna mop the floor with us!!  
  
Us? I questioned  
  
Yeah in the final duel the final four duelists duel in a 4 way duel, last mad standing wins!!  
  
Oh right I said but apart from me you and kaiba whos the fourth duelist?  
  
Its some hotshot kid, but I don't expect him to be much competiton for us, it's a pity though me and you cant work together eh?  
  
Just then a guard walked towards us with my dark magician in his hand, Yugi muto heres your card for the final round, the final oppenents are joey wheeler, yugi muto, seto kaiba and preston framto.  
  
Preston whos he said joey?  
  
You will find out soon enough responded the guard, the duel starts now so its time, I wish ye all the best off luck, because youll need it to defeat this years competition  
  
Good luck, joey I said  
  
Yeah, you too man!! I hope one of us win it  
  
I stepped up to the podem and looked and saw that in the other corners were joey kaiba and some other kid around my age, which must be preston and sitting in the judges seat was maxamillion pegasus!!!  
  
Let the duel begin proclaimed pegasus, we will start with joey and work in a clockwise direction!!! GO  
  
Alright thought joey, Im up against it here, I gotta play my very best and I gotta win, that would show everyone, hmm not bad cards, I got rude kaiser, garrozis, roulette spider, coloured yams and fist warrior, so I play rude kaiser in defence.  
  
Hmmm, joey is taking this duel seriously, maybe hes in with a chance!!, hmmm kaiba sure is taking this duel seriously as well, he never gets laid make during a duel  
  
I play ancient dragon and this trap card!! He said  
  
Now for my turn and I drew gaia the feirce knight catapult turtle, sorcer of the doomed, ultimate sacrifice and winged dragon  
  
I play remove trap to remove kaibas trap and I play sorcer of the doomed in defence  
  
Ah haaa laughed kaiba, my trap card was dud!!! If it is removed or my monster isnt attacked it is avtivated and it eliminates any monster on the field and I choose to eliminate your sorcer!!!  
  
No, not already,  
  
No its my turn!! Said preston  
  
Hmm maybe this will give me a chance to see if this guy really is any good,  
  
I play saw of death and I play it in the centre of the arena, after 3 turns whoever has the most powerful monster on the field it eliminates all their monsters, and I play man eater bug in defence  
  
Humph muttered joey!! I guess I better keep my strong monsters off the field for the moment he thought, woah my flame swordsman!!! But I cant risk playing him on the field in case that saw gets him, so I will play fist warrior in defence  
  
For my turn, I will show all of ye that ye are all amateurs and I can be the only winner as I play my battle ox and I eliminate 1700 of yugis life points!! Said kaiba  
  
No!!! I have only 1300 left, im behind already I need a good card, now!!! Hmmm mystical elf, yes!! That saw only eliminates monsters with the highest attack, so if I just play my defence monsters ill be ok as they have a low attack and then when the saw is gone I can sacrifice them for a powerful monster,, I play mystical elf in defence  
  
No said preston I will play great sheilder to end my turn!!  
  
Hmm I thought preston is using the same strategy as me!! Maybe hes not so weak  
  
Ok said joey I got 2 turns before that blade, so I will summon a monster with a low attack I use my sheild ritaul and I sacrifice both my monsters to play the all powerful MILLENIUM SHEILD with and astonishing 3000 defence points  
  
I pass my turn stated kaiba  
  
For my turn I play wall of illusion in defence  
  
And I skip my turn stated preston and next trun my saw will attack your battle ox kaiba  
  
Alright said joey I skip my turn  
  
Hard luck yugi for you have made a mistake that will cost you said kaiba as I power up my battle ox with the heated axe and I attack and eliminate your wall of illusion and thanks to your monsters special effect it puts my battle ox back into my hand, protecting him from any attack so your mystical elf now has the highest attack and I end my turn by playing saggi the dark clown  
  
Now I thought, that was a brilliant move by kaiba and I have nothing to counter it, unless I play my weakest card armed warrior, with only 900 that will be eliminated instead. And as I expected I watched as the saw eliminated my warrior  
  
Now its my turn said preston and now I can really get this duel going as i sacrifice my great sheilder for sword arm of dinosaur and i eliminate saggi the dark clown!!  
  
Ok said joey im in a good position here, i got 4000 lp and i got the highest defence monster on the feild now i only need a strong attack, hmm i got a really good card this turn its time for me to take this duel!!! i play change of heart to capture sword arm of dinosaur and i play soul excahnge to sacrifice my sword arm of dragon and Prestons dragon to put in play my RED EYES BLACK DRAGON and i attack kaibas life points down to 1600!!  
  
Grrr you will regret that move wheeler said kaiba for i play virus on your deck!!! any card you play with attack 1500 or over it will catch a virus and die!!! and i play life points cannon, to sacrifice 500 of my lp to eliminate your red eyes and i play mystic horseman in defence!!!  
  
Hmmmm poor joey i thought his red eyes is gone and he cant bring any strong monsters on to the field, i cant let that happen to me because i have no life points to lose, i play my celtic gaurdian and i attack prestons life points!! and now he only has 2600  
  
My turn!!! now i sacrifice my man eater bug for black forest dragon and i attack kaibas horseman!!  
  
Well ok here goes thought joey i cant play no strong monster so if i want to win this duel i need a card to neutrilize the effect of the virus card, and until i think of something my millenium sheild will protect my life points, man i got nothing that i can play here!!!  
  
Feeling my wrath yet joey teased kaiba, well i play my battle ox in attack and i eliminate celtic gaurdian and poor yugi now only has 900 lp left!!!  
  
Its time, reveal yourself i need you my dark magician!!! yes this card never lets me down, i play change of heart to control joeys mellinium sheild and i sacrifice both my monsters to play dark magician!! and i eliminate dark forest dragon!!!  
  
just so ya know heres the current score  
  
Yugi 900 Joey 4000 Kaiba 1100 Preston 2600  
  
I play my shadow castle in defence!  
  
oh man said joey i got nothing on the feild, i.. ive lost!!! unless, maybe if i trust in the heart of the cards, it will give me something to use... come on!! oh right time wizard!!! this can be my lifeline if things get really sticky. but for now i play coulored yams!!  
  
fool!!! joey, you may as well give up now your deck is ruined without strong monster.. now i combine my battle ox with mystic horseman by using the power of polymization to form rabid horseman!!! and i power him up with mega sheild so now he has 2600 defence points and i play a trap card  
  
Now i power up my dark magician with spell book and i eliminate shadow castle!!  
  
hmm muttered preston i play cress clown in defence!!  
  
Alrite said joey, i need a good card, time wizard alone wont win me this duel!! oo monster reborn... if i could bring back my red eyes and power it up with dragon treasure i could defeat dark magician... but my card would be destroyed after one turn!!! oh well ill keep it in reserve and ill play tiny ninja in defence  
  
Your move activates my trap joey!!! it was capture hand and it catches the monster you summoned and puts it in my play!!! and i sacrifice both my monsters for.... the one card you all fear its the unbeatable BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!  
  
A gasp of fear filled the arena!!! and pegasus smile broadened  
  
attack the magician now!!!!!  
  
No!!! my best monster... gone and i only have 800 lp left!!!, i cant win this match, my duel is over... and so is my dream  
  
YUGI YOU MUST FIGHT ON, YOU HAVE NOT LOST said a voice in the back of my head.... hes right i must play till the end, hmm this card i drew saved my skin in previous duels, maybe it will help me win this duel... i will save it for an emergency fo now i will play dragon zombie and i eliminate cress clown and i play my trap card DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!!! forceing all dragons into defence, which means my dragon turns into defence and so does that blue eyes and you cant attack with it in play kaiba!!!  
  
good move said preston!! but since your dragon has 0 defence points it should be no problem eliminating it!! so i play one legged zombie and i eliminate your dragon and i use second chance to attack again and i eliminate one of jeoys yams!!!  
  
Yess said joey this card... it might just get my into the duel, the virus card only takes effect when i play a monster on the feild when it has over 1500 attack points but when the monster is already on the field and i raise its attack the virus wont affect me, and i got just the cards to use i play ultimate sacrifice and baby dragon!!! and i sacrifice 500 of my life points to play time wizard and i use time waizards time magic to turn baby dragon into thousand dragon!!! with a destructive power of 2200 and i raise its attack by 500 with dragon treasure and i eliminate your blue eyes!!!  
  
Noo!!! yelped kaiba my dragon!!! gone!! but i have not loset.. just yet as i play cyber soldier and i attack yugis life points, eliminating him from the game!!!  
  
No it cant be.... i watched in sorrow as my life points swept down to 0  
  
hard luck yugi said preston but it was bound to happen and in response i play rageiki on kaibas feild and i play dark elf to attack kaiba and eliminate his life points!!! 2 down one to go he proclaimed  
  
What said kaiba shocked i lost....  
  
Oh well kaiba it seems you dont have what it takes any more sniggered pegasus, the two suprises are the only two left  
  
Come on joey you can do it i cheered  
  
Yeah said joey i can i got 5 monsters on the field and one of them is really powerful, so for my turn i attack your dark elf with my dragon and your life points are now only 1900!!!  
  
Oh impressive joey for for my turn i play monster reborn and i choose to bring back kaibas blue eyes under my control and i eliminate your dragon and your lp are only 2200  
  
hmmm muttered joey what'll i do now? i got nothing in my hand that can beat that dragon...  
  
Attack blue eyes squealed preston with delight  
  
No!!! my time wizard...  
  
Attack the yam!!!  
  
attack the other yam  
  
Eliminate his final yam!!  
  
Joey i yelled you need to use a risky card, in order to beat him... remember how you beat esp roba?  
  
oh yeah grinned joey.. maybe its risky but what have i got to lose and i play roulette spider, so i sacrifice half my life points and i attach it to your blue eyes and since there is no other monster on the field there is a 50 50 chance who will be eliminated  
  
I watched as the spider attached to blue eyes and started spinning round the field, past joey past preston... i had no idea where it would stop, but i knew that no matter what this would be the final move of the tournament..  
  
Stop Yelled preston  
  
The spider spun round, past preston, slowed down, crawled past joey and preston and landed on.... Preston  
  
Joey rejoiced as preston was defeated..  
  
tristan and tea barged in a congratulated joey  
  
Woah i cant beleive i won he said!!  
  
*wow, i suppose your thinking, that the competiton has been won and that it signals the end of the story, right? WRONG in fact this story is only beggining... how you ask? well i didnt just add preston to the story just for the tournament!! and watta bout joeys prize!!! will kaiba just sit back and accept hes not the best duelist, or what about yugi? and why is pegasus acting so nice, does he have a trick up his sleeve!!!. find out very very soon 


	9. The dark magician

The dark magician  
  
The trophy was so shiny, and I had the trip to battle island to look forward to!!! I looked into the crowd, my grandpa was there, joey was there and so was tristan and tea!!! Even bakura was there cheering me on!!! I was the greatest duelist of all, the feeling was great  
  
"Hey yugi"  
  
I watched as pegasus handed me an envolope which contained my tickets for battle island  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
I looked again into the crowd and noticed my vision started shaking, and they started getting blurry  
  
"wake up yugi"  
  
No!!! I had won I cant leave,  
  
"wha" I woke up with a jump to see my grandpa standing in front of me "Its time for school" he said but if you don't want to go so soon after the tournament its ok!!  
  
No no I said I will go,  
  
When I arrived at school I met up with Tristan  
  
heya little buddy, you recovered yet he said warmly  
  
I guess theres no point dwelling on it, and at least joey won!! I'm happy for him.. really  
  
That's not what he thinks, yug hes gone to battle island and you never even said goodbye to him!!!  
  
Well maybe im a bit frustrated. but I just didn't feel like talking to him recently I said honestly.  
  
Maybe so but he won and you have to accept that  
  
I know I muttered but im the one who thought him everything he knows, so why do I gotta be the one who loses?  
  
Before he could answer tea approached us with a worried look  
  
Whats wrong I said changing the subject  
  
You remember preston from the tournament? She said  
  
We both nodded  
  
Well hes here in the school and I think hes in our class!!!!  
  
What I blurted out that's the last thing I want, I lost the tournament the last thing I want is to not be the best duelist in the school  
  
Don't sweat conforted tristan you're much better then that twerp.  
  
Later on in maths class I realised that tea was right and that preston was going to be in my class, that was all I needed, I also had to put up with taunts from other guys in my class, along the lines of "how could you lose to wheeler?" Everyone tought I would do well in the tournament but I lost.. And now I was no longer respected as the best duelist in school, especially when preston dueled gary bishoun a hotshot duelist who won his duels by intimidating his oppenents and cheating, though nobody ever caught him. I remember the cheers I got when I defeated him, it was the first time he was ever beaten. but now prestons beaten him, everything that I held now belongs to preston, maybe I should just give up the game altogether  
  
Wow that preston guy is the best thing since yugi muto!!! Said a spectator  
  
Triston walked up to me and calmy said "woah did you see the duel!!"  
  
I handed tristan my deck, here its yours and I ran off and out of the school.  
  
When I reached my house I rushed upstairs and lay on my bed. I took the one card I had kept out of my pocket. It was my dark magician, the card my father had given me before his unfortunate accident, he said that it would remind me of him.  
  
"im sorry dad, I could never be the great duelist that you once were"  
  
ahh but yugi said a voice your father would be proud of you  
  
I turned round to see my grandpa with a warm smile  
  
You know he continued your father wasn't always so confident  
  
He wasn't  
  
No he, in fact when he was about your age he wanted to give up the game as well!!  
  
And what happended I asked raising myself from my bed  
  
He realised that there is more to duel monsters then winning if you want to be a truly great duelist you must accept the victorys and the defeats. Do you see?  
  
I think I get what your saying grandpa I said  
  
You know what your father always used to say?  
  
What?  
  
A dueling victory is worth a million dollars but a friend is priceless.  
  
Oh I muttered you mean joey  
  
Grandpa nodded and walked out of the room  
  
I do miss joey.. But hes far away now, I may never see him again and all because of that stupid tournament, damn that roulette spider, why couldn't it land on joeys life points.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and watched as tristan and tea walked in and sat beside me.  
  
Yugi tristan began I cant accept your deck, even if don't want to duel again at least keep it as a reminder of all your great duels.  
  
Tristan handed me back my deck, thanks tristan I responded, but I wont give up dueling, I cant give up dueling.  
  
Yami? Began tea  
  
No Its more then yami anymore, in fact its even harder having yami then being alone. ater the duel I couldn't help think what if I let yami duel in the final instead of me, maybe I would have won then  
  
Yugi you cant think like that began tristan like what if.  
  
A knock on the door interupted tristans speech  
  
Come in I said  
  
My grandpa walked in weilding a letter  
  
Yugi you have received a letter and it says it is from battle island!!  
  
Woah!! Jeoy I said happily  
  
I ripped open the letter and read it out loud  
  
Dear yugi, Hey how ya going man, you never said bye to me when I was leaving, I was kinda dissapointed not to see ya there. We havent spoken since the duel, im sorry you lost and I never got to thank you for cheering me on after you were knocked out I thought you would like to know what battle island is all about eh? Well you can play your duel cards anywhere on the island, kinda like the video game kaiba invented!! Well anyway its not the same without you guys, It would be much better if ye could make it to battle island, and im sure ye will some day Until then, see ya!! Joey  
  
Wow it sounds like joey is enjoying himself I said  
  
It seems like he misses us though eh? Said tristan  
  
You know said grandpa you could maybe find another way to get there  
  
But how I said  
  
You will think of something yugi, your father always did.  
  
Later that night , I stared at my dark magician card. this was the one my father always said to turn too if im lost and need direction.  
  
The next morning i had come to my conclusion, i couldnt just site here and wait for something to happen i had to take action, i slung my bag over my shoulder and placed my cards into my pocket. i announced my plans to my granpa, which were followed by no objections.  
  
I was about to walk out of my granpas shop when he stopped me and presented me with a card  
  
This is a brand new card, only published last week. Its is called the volcanoe warrior. it is a very powerful card, and very rare too!!! i hope it will help you on your journey, and myabe it will remind you that i am thinking of you back home, good luck yugi!!!  
  
Thank you, grandpa, thank you so much!!!  
  
I walked out of the card shop, ful of anticipation , but tingling with a snese of excitement.  
  
Yugi said a vioce behind me  
  
I spun around expecting to see tristan or tea standing there but instead it was preston.  
  
Are you off to the battle island he asked  
  
Yeah, why? i said coldly  
  
Yeah, well im off to the battle islands too, i wont let one duel run my chance and even if i have to swim there im going  
  
Yeah well best of luck to you i said turning my back on him, im off i said  
  
I walked away not looking back. 


	10. Preston versus tristan

Note: From here on I will be telling the story from prestons point of view  
  
I was kinda disapointed that yugi was leaving cos he was the only one in my new school that I really had an intrest to get to know, he was the only one I have ever known who shares the same intrest in duel monsters as I do. He also believes in the heart of the cards!!! He sure is much more then the likes of kaiba or pegasus!!!  
  
I decided that I wouldn't go after him to the battle island, mainly because I didn't believe he would make it there, but if he doesent return I myself will go after him.  
  
That morning when I went to school I announced the news of yugis departure to the school. His friends tristan and tea came up to me questioning me about his disapearence.  
  
I'll bet yugi left because you came to this school!!! Said tristan angrily you made yugi think that hes not the greatest duelist round here by waltzing into the school and defeating every oppenent!!  
  
Are you saying im not the best I said wickedly  
  
Of course, your not even in the same league as yugi!! He responded rasing his voice  
  
Put your money where your mouth is, and play me in a game right here right now I said urging him into a duel  
  
Don't tristan hes not worth it pleaded tea  
  
No I accept this punks challenge, it's a good oppurtunity to show everyone that hes not such a great duelist he said cockily  
  
Alright so tristan I said GATHER ROUND ALL AND WATCH AS THE NO.2 DUELIST IN THE WHOLE COUNTRY IS ABOUT TO KICK TRISTANS SORRY ASS I announced  
  
Watta you think your doing said tristan furiously  
  
Oh you don't mind if a little audience watch, do you?  
  
The crowd was filled with excitement at the upcoming duel  
  
Lets play with 2000lp and I will draw first  
  
Fine by me said tristan calmly  
  
For my 1st turn I play my Hyper cat in attack mode, with an attack of 1800 just you try and beat him  
  
Hmm ok said tristan I play neolithic in defence  
  
I destroy your pathetic card and I play feline soldier in defence  
  
Your in for it now chuckled tristan as I play giant soldeir of stone in defence and with 2000 def it wont be easy to crack!!  
  
Ya think I said remaining calm, well I have just drawn my ultimate aerial cat ritual and I sacrifice my two warriors to use it and It brings to the field the most powerful cat warrior of all the ultimate aerial cat!!! With a menacing power of 2900, this duel is over and I destroy your monster!! Make your last turn wimp  
  
Nooo muttered tristan, I had a great strategy all worked out and all, I cant lose with everyone watching, no I have nothing that can beat him, I wont wait for him to defeat me  
  
I fold he said  
  
I watched in delight as tristan walked away defeated with tea by his side.  
  
I basked in the cheers of the crowd as I walked towards my next class, yep yugi was gone and I would be the next school champ!!!  
  
For the next couple of days life was great, everyone in school wanted to be my friend and tristan kept his head down. but the best thing of all was that there was no sign of yugi returning, so it looked pretty good.  
  
But after a while i realised that maybe i wasnt the real winner, yugi and joey were the ones in battle island getting all the new cards, and testing their limits maybe i should head off now because it looks like yugi made it!!!  
  
The next day without telling anyone i took my cards and headed off towards pegasus's castle to find a way to the battle islands 


	11. Yamis exit

Note* I am back to narrating with yugi*  
  
Finally i have reached pegasus castle, i didnt feel like myself since i started this journey what is wrong with me!!!!  
  
Yugi beemed a voice from inside me.  
  
Go away yami, i want nothing to do with you any more i yelled  
  
But yugi you are upset because you lost, you must realise to get over it!!  
  
No i yelled your wrong  
  
I took off my millenium puzzle and threw it into the overgrowth  
  
Good ridance i muttered and contiued to the castle, this time with only one mind controling me  
  
It was yami who caused all this trouble for me, it was his fault that i lost, i could have won if i had been thinking straight, but its not too late i will become the greatest duelist once again.  
  
I walked up to the gaurd at the door to the castle and was suprised to watch pegasus walk out of the castle as if to greet me  
  
Hello yugi he said, i know what you want and so i want have you bother ask, heres your ticket for the island just give that to the sailor down by the dock, he'll get you there, ok yugi?  
  
Yes... i said shocked thank you.  
  
I rushed down to the dock and jumped onto the boat, my next destination would be battle island, and i would get to meet joey again  
  
Hold on short stuff said the sailor you need to pass the test before i can bring you over  
  
What the test i asked  
  
You gotta duel the other duelist who wants to go to battle city as well. Here go back up to pegasus he'll tell you who you have got to duel  
  
I rushed up to the castle only to find seto kaiba standing in front of me  
  
Ahhhh heres your oppenent know seto smirked pegasus, i will watch the duel from inside may the best duelist win  
  
But wait pegasus i pleaded!!!  
  
Theres no point in argueing yugi, pegasus has made up his mind so we will have to duel, ok  
  
Hrrmm i suppose it will test me for the battle island, even if it is kaiba i have to play.  
  
I see you are alone this time mentioned kaiba  
  
Yeah, joey is on the battle island and tirstan and tea are....  
  
No he snapped i meant your millenium buddy  
  
Yeah, yami is history i will be dueling by myself from now on with no evil presence  
  
Its your funeral shrugged kaiba and he withdrew two portable duelers and threw one over to me.  
  
I suggest we play a full and proper game with 8000 life points!!! or are you not up to it without yam1?  
  
I sniggered at his crude remark, in fact kaiba i am more then up to it and i will demolish you,  
  
Whatever you say he sniggered draw your cards and letssss duel!!!  
  
I drew my first five cards ans i got monster reborn, change of heart, sorcer of the doomed, beaver warrior and summon skull  
  
For my first turn i play beaver warrior in defence  
  
Is that really the best you can do? pitiful!!! for i play battle ox and i eliminate your beaver!!!!  
  
For my next turn i play wall of illusion in defence  
  
You really are pitiful!!! i play la jinn the mystic and i play polmirzation to combine it with mystical lamp so no it is invincible and i skip my turn.  
  
I sacrifice my wall for Summon skull!!!! and i eliminate your battle ox and 800 of your life points, its an early lead for me!!!  
  
Dont rejoice yet as my lamp is still invincible said kaiba  
  
And for this turn i play saggi the dark clown in defence and i play a card face down  
  
For my turn i play trap master and he destroys watever trap you had and i end my turn  
  
Hmm muttered kaiba for this turn i play dragons law!!! this trap card allows only dragon cards to attack and all other cards are forced into defence!!! and i cant have your trap master destroying him so i play petit dragon and i eliminate your trap master!!!  
  
Hmm no, kaiba has turned it around, i dont have many dragons in my deck so this might get tricky!! for my turn i play mystical elf in defence  
  
hmm fool, i play soul exchange and i sacrifice my petit dragon and your summon skull for my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON and i eliminate your mystical elf!!! this duel is over already!!!  
  
Not yet kaiba i said as you have fallen right into my trap  
  
What trap he said fearfully  
  
My change of heart and by playing your strongest monster i will use this card to bring it under my control!!! and i end my turn  
  
Hmmm, so what he muttered my la jinn is still unbeatable so do your worst  
  
Fine kaiba i will i said confidently, i play man eater bug and i play door exchange which will swap la jinn with man eater bug and now my man eater bug is protected by the lamp and your la jinn is free to be attacked, Go!!! blue eyes white lightning attack!!!  
  
No said kaiba i only have 6000 lp left, yugi really has improved, but hes stil not good enough  
  
For my turn i play ryu kishin in defence and i play this trap card!!!  
  
Humph, is that all you can do kaiba? for i sacrifice my man eater bug for curse of dragon!! and i use remover trap to destroy the magical lamp!!! now attack blue eyes!!  
  
Fool he lauhghed my trap is dark hand and the hand reaches from the sky and drags your blue eyes to the graveyard!!!! and... i play monster reborn to revive blue eyes!!! and i play great sheilder in defence.  
  
No!!! kaiba is getting back into this, but i play my komuri dragon in defence and i use remove trap to finally get rid of your dragons law!!  
  
for my turn i play ultimate sacrifice and i sacrifice 1000 of my lp to play 3 monsters this turn and i play saggi the dark clown, flame wolf and ancient dragon all in defence and i eliminate your komuri dragon with my blue eyes!!  
  
No!!! kaiba has 5 monsters on the field and i only have 1!!! but i will change that because i play waiboku so i am invincible for one turn and i play snow wolf in defence.  
  
No i sacrifice my ancient dragon and flame wolf for my 2nd blue eyes!!  
  
Now for my turn i sacriifce my snow wolf for summoned skull and i attack your clown!!! and i play one card face down!!  
  
Hmm i suppse you want me to attack so that i will activate your trap eh yugi? well i wont i will skip my turn!!!  
  
Really kaiba i smirked, i never said it was a trap card, it was merely a stall to prevent you from attacking and now i play swords of revealing light to buy me some time and i play ancient elf on the feild  
  
Well for my turn i play mystic horseman in defence  
  
I play sorcerer of the doomed  
  
I play Cannon soldier in defence  
  
For my turn i sacrifice my sorcerer and my elf for my dark magicican!!! now i have 3 of my most powerful monsters on the field  
  
Well i sacrifice my cannon soldier and my mystic horseman to play my final blue eyes and i play blue eyes ritual to combine all 3 into the almighty blue eyes ultimate dragon!!! with a mighty force of 4200 attack!! next turn yugi, you will be destroyed!!!  
  
No i thought i needed something to protect my monsters or eliminate that dragon, please help me cards give me the card i need... yes dragon capture jar!!  
  
Unlucky kaiba i boomed as i have dragon capture jar which forces your blue eyes and my curse of dragon into defence.  
  
Hrmmm he scowled, well i have an even better move as i play ragieiki, which eliminates all enemy monster!!!  
  
Wrong kaiba since the card i placed a few turns ago was magic miror which reflects magic attacks right back at ya so now your blue eye has been destroyed and my monsters remain unharmed!!  
  
So for my turn i destroy my dragon capture jar so my curse of dragon can attack again. and i attack with curse of dragon dark magican and summoned skull which results in 7000 life points!!! next turn your finished kaiba  
  
No wept kaiba as he sunk to his knees, no i wont lose!!! i play great sheilder in defence and with 2600 defence none of your monsters can crack his sheild!!  
  
Maybe the ones on the feild cant but the one in my hand can, as i will use the card my granpa gave me to defeat you, i sacrifice my curse of dragon and summon skull for VOLCANO WARRIOR with a menacing attack of 2700 it wipes out your monster and i let my dark magician wipe out your life points, game over kaiba  
  
Noo.... how could i lose said kaiba has he picked himself off the ground, you win yugi he admitted enjoy your quest,  
  
I had won and without yami!!! i had beaten the great duelist kaiba, i couldnt beleive it.  
  
Well well well said pegasus it appears you have won yugi boy!!! now take the boat to the battle island, i will breif you on the way.  
  
and with that i followed pegasus as i was about to leave my home land to head off to battle island!! 


	12. The battle islands

Ok yugi said pegasus seriously complete the task I am about to give you and I will present you with a god card  
  
A god card? I asked confused  
  
Yes a god card he responded a card which surpasses other cards in strength and defence these are the ultimate cards and there is only 1 of each in exsistance, and since wheeler is never going to complete that task I will have to trust you yugi? So yugi your adventure stars here are you nervous?  
  
No I replied sharply I just want to know what I have to do  
  
Pegasus glanced over the edge at the water splashing by and responded In battle island there is a traitor living there, a band of traitors in fact, all of them have stolen precious cards from my mansion and then escaped to the island, if you can find them and return the cards those god cards will be yours!!!  
  
Ok, I will return with those thiefs, you just have the god card ready I said  
  
Ah, but apart from you and wheeler two other duelists are being transported to the island as well, so you have competiton, if you can survive all the challenges then you will return here a hero as everyone will hear about your expedition, we are almost here now so get your deck ready as you can use your duel cards all over the island.  
  
I watched as the boat pulled up onto and a big island and It appeared that this part was some sort of jungle area.  
  
I hopped off the boat and withdrew my deck, I was ready for whatever was here.  
  
Good luck called pegasus as he rowed off  
  
I didn't trust him a bit, I only came here to find joey, I wouldn't trust pegasus for anything!! As I walked deeper into the jungle I found out what joey meant in his letter about duel monsters all over the place!!!! A witty phantom had found its way in front of me and was getting ready to attack  
  
I held my summon skull card high up in the air and watched as the skeleton rose from the ground and eliminated my foe  
  
This was amazing not only did he come to life in the middle of a jungle but the sacrifice rule doesent exsist here either!!  
  
I returned my skull by returning the card to the deck and I continued in search of joey  
  
I continued on through the forest and to my shock I found a group of 5 black forest dragons!!!  
  
I withdrew my freshly used summoned skull and let him eliminate one of the dragons, but I watched in despair as the other 4 combined their attacks to eliminate summoned skull, I shuffled through my deck and withdrew the first card I could find.  
  
Kuriboh??? Ah well it will have to do, but as expected it was destroyed  
  
I watched as the four ferocious dragons lunged towards me an idea hit me, if monster cards work here then so must magic and trap cards, so I will use my swords of revealing light card!!  
  
I watched as three golden swords fell down from the sky and formed a cricle around the dragons!! Now I could attack!!  
  
I held my summoned skull card high up and waited for him to appear. but he didn't  
  
"hmm maybe the cards need to rest" I said  
  
Well then I play volcano warrior and I watched as the bazooka weilding warrior destroyed the dragons one by one. I then heard the vigorous flapping of wings and I was shocked to witness a red eyes black dragon flying towards me, and this one had dragon claws equipped so it had 3100 attack!!!  
  
I returned my warrior and decided to run instead.  
  
I leaped throw several bushes, tearing my clothes in the process, I rolled under a low tree branch only to watch the red eyes charge threw it. I then tripped over a root and fell to the ground.  
  
I watched in fear as the dragon approached me, I summoned my dark magician to protect me, but the dragon defeated him with one flame breath,I closed my eyes and waited for him to attack only to hear a voice  
  
Well if aint my little buddy  
  
I opened my eyes to see joey returning his red eyes.  
  
Joey I yelled in delight its really you!!!  
  
Yah he said smiling but what brings you here  
  
Pegasus brought me here, and I came because I wanted to see if your ok  
  
Well im glad you came and all, but why wouldn't I be alright  
  
Well I don't trust pegasus joey!!!  
  
Yeah, but he gave this neat card for winning the tournament and he said that if I complete this quest everyone will recognize me as the finest duelist in all the world!!!  
  
Joey you don't have to prove to anyone that you're a great duelist I siad kindly  
  
Yeah, I guess he said looking down at the gorund, well anyway are you gonna help me find those theifs?  
  
Joey, I don't think these bandits really exsist I said worried  
  
What? He blurted out don't exsist??  
  
Yes, I know pegasus would never do something like this without getting something out of it and I fear that well..  
  
What asked joey  
  
Well that maybe there might be a repeat of the eliminator squad!!!!  
  
What yelled joey petrefied  
  
Yes, 20 years ago there was a group called the eliminators who almost destroyed the duel mosnters game altogether, they made people wager their houses and cars on games of duel monsters and for the ones who didn't accept the duel they got murdered by the gang, the gang used tricks and cheats in order to win and they never lost, they only went into hiding when great duelists such as my father united to defeat these crooks, they won back peoples houses and forced the gang out of circulation, but after their disapearance rumors followed that maximillion pegasus was behind this, its only a theory I have but maybe he wanted to rid the country of all the best duelists, therefore holding the competition to find out who were the best duelists, I also fear that there may be bandits hired by pegasus to eliminate the duelists that were sent to this island  
  
Joey stared at me rooted to the spot for a moment and then responded we gotta get out of here, what about serenity and tristan and tea!!!  
  
I know joey, the sooner we get back, the better but we have no boat to get back  
  
Joey hit a tree in anger man oh man we gotta think of something else  
  
Well look on the bright side I said at least preston and kaiba are on the mainland, Im sure they wont let the eliminators regroup  
  
But joey wasn't satisfied and sat on the ground thinking  
  
I thought that pegasus said that 2 other duelists were being transported as well, I just hoped that it wasn't preston and kaiba. Even though I didn't like him I just prayed that preston was on the mainland and somewhere near tea and tristan so he could protect them if the eliminators arrived 


	13. Preston meets yami

note, from here on i am narrerating from prestons view  
  
Finally im here outside pegaus's castle, i walked up to the door and was about to knock when i heard voices from whitin, i listened carefully to what sounded like pegasus talking to a group,  
  
"Yugi moto and joey wheeler are already on the island and bandit keith and seto kiaba are being transported there as we speak, i have gaurds situated on the island so none of them will leave the island, the rest of the duelists are nowhere near good enough to defeat us, we will capture their property and capture every dueling card on the island, every building, every park, every farm, everything will belong to us"  
  
i couldnt beleive what i had just heard!!! this is awful!!! i cant beleive that pegasus is recreating the elimination gang. the rumours must be true!!  
  
My attention was redirected from the sound coming from inside the castle as i heard pegasus raising his voice  
  
"IF YOU DONT COME BACK HERE WITH EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, I WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YE" You have been warned he said calmly, now spread out!!!  
  
I dived behind a nearby bush as almost 100 eliminators walked out of the castle, no this was terrible eliminators would keep on dueling and killing people until all their cards have been lost and without yugi and kaiba who will defeat them?  
  
You will said a voice next to me, i spun around fearing to be confronted by an eliminator but instead all i saw was a golden pyramid necklace. i looked closer at it as it looked strangely familiar to me. Of course!!! it was yugis!!  
  
Put me on, i can help you said the pyramid  
  
I backed away in fear at the way it could talk  
  
"who are you?" i stuttered  
  
"I am yami, and if you put me on i can help you in your dueling, you need help to defeat the eliminators"  
  
Ohhhh no!!! now way man am i confronting those creepy guys i said folding my arms  
  
That is your choice responded yami, if you will not accept this challenge who will?  
  
But i cant i stuttered, im no hero  
  
Ah, but you are inside every person there is a hero waiting to get out, now is your chance to release your hero !!!  
  
I guess i dont have a choice, if i put you on will your grant me the courage of a true duelist?  
  
Of course responded yami  
  
I picked up the golden pyramid necklace and put it on me, i didnt feel any different, perhaps it only took effect when dueling, oh well only one way to find out!!! its time to challenge those eliminators, so i decided i would head back to domino town and wait for them to come to me 


	14. Joey versus Kaiba

Note i am narrating for Joey in this chapter  
  
So yugi what do we now? i asked  
  
I think we should go back to the beach, maybe we can catch the boats the other duelists are getting off he responded  
  
Great plan yug, you always come up with good ideas!!!  
  
As we rushed down towards the beach we heard two people talking  
  
I recognize those voices said yugi,  
  
We Ran through the overgrowth and stood face to face with bandit keith and seto kaiba  
  
Kaiba exclaimed yugi we have to leave now!!!  
  
Well well well exclaimed kaiba i expected to see you here yugi but im shocked that joey has survived this long.  
  
Hey what did you say i yelled  
  
Calm down joey said yugi calmly  
  
Well im outta here said bandit keith coldly and he walked off into the forest  
  
Kaiba said yugi theres something you need to know,  
  
I sat under a tree arranging my deck as yugi explained the situation to kaiba  
  
So that is why pegasus let me travel here and it was the reason for the tournament, we have to get back to the mainland yugi, and soon said kaiba concerned  
  
But how? questioned yugi  
  
I have my communicator with me i can order my helicopter to pick us up  
  
I watched in disgrace as kaiba picked up his communicator and ordered one of his servants to pick us up, why did he always have to solve everything!!!  
  
Alright said kaiba he should be here in about an hour, we should stay here for the time being away from the duel monsters  
  
What about keith siad yugi concerned  
  
Ahhh leave him said kaiba coldly, he wont want to come anyway  
  
Kaiba directed his head towards me and smirked smugly, whats up with you little puppy dog  
  
Alright i said furious, you always wuss out of battling me but now you will and i will show you that i am the best duelist in the world!!!!  
  
Ok said kaiba calmly, i accept your challenge... but when i defeat you what will i do for the next hour?  
  
Grrr i muttered you saying youll defeat me in a tick?  
  
Calm down joey said yugi, nows not the time for dueling  
  
No joey lets duel, shuffle your deck and lets begin!!!  
  
Alright wanna play with 4000 points?  
  
Whatever you want joey i will mop the floor with you anyway  
  
Grrr we'll see i said furiously as i play giant soldier of stone in defence  
  
Hmm a waste of a turn as i play ryu-kishin in defence and i play a trap card  
  
Fool i muttered as i sacrifice my monster for garoozis and i use remove trap and i attack your monster!!!  
  
Bah said kaiba angrily, then i will play saggi the dark clown in defence  
  
Bwa ha ha i laughed as garoozis eliminated him  
  
No said kaiba defeated, i dont know how i can overcome such a talented duelist he sniggered  
  
Quit your messing i yelled just play your best cards  
  
O, you want me to play me best do you? ok you asked for it he said sternly as i play my battle ox in attack and i play mega axe to power his attack up 500 to 2200!!! now attack garoozis!!!  
  
Hrmmm i muttered as i watched my life points fall to 3600  
  
Come on joey, you can beat him cheered yugi, just dont give up!!  
  
Yeah hes right, kaiba wont get the better of me!!!  
  
I play reverse trap and that reverses the effect of all power up cards so instead of your battle ox gaining 500 he loses 500 so he only has 1200 attack now!!! so i play armoured lizard and i eliminate your ox and the scores are tied now!!!  
  
hrm muttered kaiba, a minor setback as i play la jinn the mystic in attack and i eliminate your pathetic lizard!!!!  
  
Hrmm, hes got a 200 point lead now, but what do i have that can beat him, hmmm, i know!!! i play coulered yams, and i watched as four goat like creatures spread across the field  
  
Ahhhh a final defeated move? well i use monster reborn to bring back my battle ox and i use change of heart to control one of your yams and i sacrifice them both to bring into play my most powerful monster OBELIX THE GOD CARD with an almighty attack of 3800 i can destroy you in a single move, and i use la jinn and obelix to destroy 2 of your yams, leaving only one remaining  
  
No!!! i cant lose i thought, i cant be destroyed so quickly!!!  
  
Joey called yugi, you must beleive in the heart of the cards and you will get the card that you need!!!  
  
Yeah i guess i said and i drew my card, hmm waiboku this will buy me some time i play fist warrior in defence and i play waiboku so no attacks will harm me this turn  
  
Ahhh a final desperate move laughed kaiba, well instead of beating you i may as well humiliate you as i sacrifice la jinn for my sword stalker!!! and i end my turn  
  
Yes i laughed this is the card that will win me the match kaiba!!!  
  
Yeah he said not worried what is it?  
  
Hey im not gonna tell ya, im gonna watch ya sweat kaiba!!! so for my turn i play swords of revealing light!!!  
  
Hmm i pass my turn  
  
I play cyber lizard in defence  
  
Pass  
  
I play rude kaiser in defence and i play this trap card!!  
  
Humph muttered kaiba take your final move  
  
I sacrifice my rude kaiser for red eyes black dragon and i use my trap card which is 2 pronged attack!!! by sacrificing 2 of my monsters i can destroy anyone of yours so i sacrifice my fist warrior and my yam to destroy obelix!! and i use red eyes to destroy your sword stalker and my cyber lizard to eliminate 1600 of your lp!!  
  
Way to go joey chanted yugi  
  
told ya i could beat him i said confidently  
  
Oh you think youve won? said kaiba, poor little puppy dog, i am only starting with you!!! i play mystic lamp in defence and i play this trap card.  
  
Ah no prob attack red eyes!!!!  
  
No joey yelled yugi!!!  
  
ha ha ha laughed kaiba, you may have defeated my lamp but you activated my spellbinding circle so it powers down both your monsters by 500!!  
  
Bah i muttered attack his lp cyber lizard!! you only have 900 left kaiba so you better make your last turn a good one i said confidently  
  
Oh dont worry i will he said smugly as i play skull archer and i play this trap card  
  
Not such a good move now was it i said confidently  
  
Finally i thought i was going to beat this guy, well here goes  
  
I attack your skull archer with my cyber lizard, now red eyes black dragon eliminate him!!!!  
  
Fool said kaiba did you forget about my trap card?  
  
I watched in fear as kaiba revealed his trap card, attack mirror  
  
Ignorant fool he said that card reflects your red eyes attack back at your cyber lizard destroying him and 800 of your life points  
  
so what i said a minor setback  
  
Really? well for my turn i play mystic horseman and i use megamorph to power its attack up to 2000 so now its powerful enough to destroy your red eyes!!  
  
Hrmmm now i only have 2700, but he only has 900 so im still winning by a lot i thought  
  
Maybe i dont have my best monster anymore but i can still wipe the floor with you as i play great sheilder in defence!! you wont be able to crack his sheild  
  
Is that so? he said smugly well i play a monster in defence and i use metoer strike and i use the mystic horseman to attack your life points directly, ha ha poor wheeler looks like im winning  
  
Noo i said, but.. i sacrifice my great sheilder for my flame swordsman and i power him up with sword of fire and now he has 2300 attack so i eliminate your horseman and now you only have 600lp left, i got this game in the bag  
  
Wrong!!! as i play the virus card so any card you play with over 1500 attack will be destroyed  
  
I eliminate your monster with my swordsman, so next attack your finished  
  
Yeah i thought, my flame swordsman is enough to destroy him, i dont need to use any other cards  
  
Im not done yet wheeler said kaiba so i play this card in defence and this trap card face down  
  
Ah ha i laughed i play trap master and i use its special effect to eliminate your trap card and now my flame swordsman can attack now!!!  
  
Ah you may haave defeated my monster but since it was fungus plant your flame swordsman gets poinsioned from its attack so its stats drop by 50%!!!  
  
No I cried  
  
Yes said kaiba satisified and i play weilding troll in attack and with 1500 attack its enough to eliminate your swordsman!!! and thats not all as i play one trap card face down.  
  
No i whimpered as i watched my life points drop to 100, but i wont give up, come on cards gimme something good  
  
Alright i exclaimed, your really gonna hate this kaiba as i play this brand new card that i won from the tournament, and its my trustworthy magic card!!! it summons the monster i place the most faith in and summons them on the field  
  
Arent you forgeting about the virus card sneered kaiba  
  
Nah i dont think so as its a special summon so the virus doesent take effect!!! so i summon my red eyes black dragon!!! and i attack your troll  
  
ah ha fool laughed kaiba, just when you string together a decent move you return to your amatuer ways by forgeting about my trap!!! it is stat exchange, if you attack my monster our stats get swapped so know it is my troll that has 2400 attack and i didnt lose any life points  
  
No... i thought, is this it  
  
Joey commented yugi sorrowfully  
  
ye guys guessed it as i use my troll to attack your red eyes eliminating him and your life points  
  
I cant beleive it!!! my red eyes is the most reliable card i have in my deck!!! how could i not win with it? oh man kaibas gonna have a field day  
  
I looked mournfully kaiba expecting to receive insuults but was shocked to hear kaiba mutter "you lose"  
  
I watched in shock as kaiba picked up his communicator to check the progress of the helicopter  
  
No!!!! yelled kaiba staring in disbeleif at the screen  
  
Whats wrong asked yugi rushing towards him  
  
i had a feeling that we wouldnt get outta here easily!! 


	15. Monkey attacks

Note * i am narrating for yugi here*  
  
Kaiba what is it I yelled in fear  
  
I... he stuttered  
  
what i yelled impatiently  
  
"spit it out" said joey angrily  
  
the chopper stuttered kaiba,its gone off the radar, i think its been struck down  
  
I couldnt think of a response to that last horrifing statment so i slumped down aganist a tree staring at the grainy sand beneath me  
  
you sure? asked joey in disbelief  
  
Kaiba immediately wiped a the look of disbelief of his face and walked towards the forest  
  
Where are you going i asked weakly  
  
into the woods he responded glumly pegasus has left other duelists on the island, perhaps to eliminate us, so im going to find them and hopefully after i defeat them they will have some way back to the mainland  
  
That will take ages and is just asking for trouble yelled joey glaring at kaiba  
  
i paid no attention to this as my mind filled with thoughts about my friends back at home, tea and tristan... what if the eliminators come for ye? the only good duelists from that school who could protect them is me and joey and we're stuck on this stupid island. No wait thats not true, preston is from the school as well but hes on the island surely? no!! maybe hes back home, maybe everything will be ok and my grandpa tea and tristan wont suffer. Yes that was it!!! we had to find the eliminators on this island even if we would be in danger doing so.I started paying attention to the real world again only to realise that joey and kaiba were involved in an insult competition  
  
"Litle puppys cant save the world!!!"  
  
Yeah, shut your yap kaiba cos at least i have talent dueling and dont put all my trust in money!!!  
  
Yes and who won our duel?  
  
Hey guys i pleaded we dont have any time to lose, so stop fighting  
  
Ahhhh a peacemaker, a hot tempered guy and the cold one announced a mysterious voice what a band!!!  
  
Whos there i asked looking around  
  
I watched in suprise as a skinny man with a monley mask on leaped out of a tree  
  
Who are you demanded kaiba withdrawing his deck from his pocket  
  
My name is monkey and i am one of the 5 eliminators you will have to defeat before you leave the island, defeat us all and you will be provided transport off the island and a reward!! however if you lose, your deck is now mine and you will have to live in a monster ridden island for all eternity without any protection.  
  
Well then lets duel roared kaiba  
  
Not so fast said monkey rapidly, there is one special rule to our dueling!!! the 3 of ye must duel as a team!!! you must shuffle each others deck together and choose only 1 duelist to face me!!! and pick carefully because the duelist must be changed from round to round and if one duelist is eliminated he must step down and another duelist may then challenge me, but the loser will lose any hope of their future so play carefully!!!  
  
grrrr i snarled you cant threaten us monkey!!!  
  
I beleive i just did so pick your duelist, shuffle your deck and lets begin!!!  
  
Ok, ill do it said kaiba as he stepped forward  
  
No kaiba allow me i said  
  
Huh said kaiba confused you wish to duel?  
  
Yes i nodded you and joey are tired from your duel so allow me to dispose of this creep.  
  
I took kaiba and joeys deck and shuffled them into mine and drew my opening hand  
  
Good luck yugi cheered joey!!!  
  
I looked over to see joey wink at me. i smiled back at him but my attention was directed towards kaiba who was adjusting his communicator. i wondered how he couldnt even bother to watch the duel but monkeys smug grin soon wiped this thought.  
  
Beware little yugi he snarled as my deck will show you that speed is the only way to go in dueling, you just wait!!!  
  
Hmm ok i muttered for my first turn i play mammoth skull in attack  
  
i play marmot in defence and a 2nd monster in defence face down!!  
  
Oh yeah i forgot you could do that on this island i thought  
  
well i play feral imp and in defence and i allow my mammoth to destroy your weak marmot  
  
Fool, now i will demonstrate how undefeatable speed is as my face down monster was rapid snake and its special ability lets it gain two turns per go and i play shimmer fangs to power it up 700 attack points and i eliminate your mammoth, oh and i plus i play labarintyh wall in defence  
  
oh hold on a minute i thought, we are on battle island so no sacrifices are needed and i can play as many cards per turn as i want!!! so i can use these rules to my advantage!!  
  
i play this trap card boundry realm it forces all monsters that attack to lose half thier attack points i said smugly that card was from kaibas deck i announced and it will help me to eliminate you i announced and i play my dark magician and i attack your rapid snake!!!  
  
No yugi!!! yelled kaiba as he leaped up.  
  
Huh? i muttered confused  
  
I watched in suprise as the dark magician lunged at rapid snake and ended up being destroyed.  
  
Fool laughed monkey the boundry realm trap card applys to your monsters as well so your dark magicians attack power was halfed and so it was not enough to defeat my snake!! thats what you get when your using someone elses deck. and yugi i still have 4000 life points while you only have 3750 left!!!  
  
Go frogucius remain in defence mode  
  
hmm i wondered this guys monsters are all really weak, his frog has only 700 attack points and his snake originally only had 700 as well. and as for his wall that has 0 attack points, so whats his game?  
  
I drew my next card hoping for a solution and by all the luck i got one  
  
i play this unstoppable combination of gaia the fierce knight and catapult turtle. now monkey at any time i could break down that wall and destroy anyone of your monsters!!!  
  
hurmph he grunted i play one card face down and i pass my go  
  
I also will play one card face i announced confidently  
  
Gazelle attack the face down card we yelled simultaneously  
  
oh man said joey those two gazzeles wiped each other out  
  
well i play leghaul and i use its special ability to attack your life points directly!!! every turn yugi you will lose 350 from leghaul and if you attack it your monster will lose half its attack points!!!  
  
a bad move monkey i said keeping cool as maybe your tactics in eliminating your oppenent with swift attacks is a decent strategy it still doesent compare to my strategy.  
  
What do you mean blurted monkey in fear  
  
Speed monsters are good but they lack power and that is something i have!!! now is the time for my catapult turtle to launch gaia at your leghaul and eliminate him and since gaia didnt go through the barrier he doesent lose any attack points so you suffer a loss of 1950 attack points!!! almost half  
  
Grrr he said stunned, even so your knight is no more now so i can make my move and i play my best card BAMBOOAL, it is composed of a main part with 1700 attack and 2 guns each with 1500 attack so it gets 3 turns per turn isnt that great yugi!!! and since its gun fire is a long range attack it doesent suffer from the effects of the boundry realm so it can shoot both your catapult turtle and ferlal imp in one turn!!! and you lose yet another 500 points yugi  
  
No!!! i cried, how can i defeat that monster, i only have 2900 loft and another round of fire directly on my life points would wipe me out.  
  
But i said i have the power of joey and kaiba in my deck and so i play panda warrior and sword stalker in attack and i end my turn  
  
Alright yugi cheered joey it cant harm you now!!  
  
Fool he muttered as i play one trap card face down to end my turn  
  
Now its over!!! i yelled i remove the boundry realm and i allow my warriors to attack your guns on bambooal!!! eliminating both of them and 1000 life points, next turn your history monkey!!!  
  
not quite as i have this trap card, yes its sword and sheild and it switches the attack and defence of all monsters on the field so now my wall has 3000 attack so it destroys your sword stalker and i switch my other monsters to defence mode and i add another face down!!!  
  
i looked through my hand, polymirzation, summoned skull, garrozis and saggi the dark clown!!! none of these can defeat that wall  
  
Yugi called joey, it aint over got it? you just gotta beleive in the cards and the right card will come!!  
  
OK i thought this next card has to be good.... yes the red eyes black dragon this is perfect!!  
  
I play red eyes black dragon and summoned skull and i combine them with polymirzation to form the black skull dragon!!! with an attack of 3200 its enough to destroy your wall  
  
I will fight back as my trap card was 2 pronged attack yugi!!! and i sacrifice my snake and my face down monster to eliminate your dragon!!!! and i finish my turn by playing a trap card!! come on yugi attack me he taunted  
  
no yugi back off its a trap called joey  
  
I play silver fang in attack and i use panda warrior to destroy your bambooal leaving your life points ungaurded!!  
  
Go on so attack he sneered  
  
I will monkey as i know people like you would never openly announce that you want me to attack, cheats dont operate like that so i know your bluffing so i will let silver fang attack  
  
No!!! yelled monkey as he slumped so the ground, i lost.....  
  
i turned around to see joey laughing and kaiba coldly nodding at me  
  
I turned around only to see monkey leaping into a tree and scurring off  
  
That little.... said joey angered  
  
Awww let him go joey, at least the leader will know that yugi moto is here on battle island!! 


	16. zephyr attacks

Note in this chapter I will be trying to change the dialogue a little so please tell me in reviews what you think of it!!  
  
Joey: Why did you let him go yugi? He asked scratching his head  
  
Yugi: He was only a minion, the real enemy is yet to come I responded  
  
My attention was redirected towards kaiba who picked himself off the ground and was walking towards the forest  
  
Yugi: Where are you off to Kaiba: I will follow my own path yugi he said coldly as he slipped his deck into his pocket, I will make sure I am there when we defeat the leader, don't you worry  
  
Even though I objected to kaiba leaving I knew that I couldn't change that guys mind so I let him go  
  
Joey: ah well where to next bud  
  
Yugi: if only I knew!! Though I guess we should travel towards the centre of the island as the leader may be there  
  
Joey: yeahhh..but  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Joey: my sis is at home and she will have to suffer all this from the eliminators if I don't do something!!  
  
Yugi: I know what you mean joey, my grandpa will have to suffer it again too, so we have to keep moving because I guess pegasus is acting right now  
  
We raced through the overgrowth and into the familiar forest area, this time we did not come face to face with a fearsome monster, but we kept our deck ready just in case.  
  
I leaped over an extended root and under a low branch, I glanced behind me and noticed joey because of his size was having difficulty navigating his way under the branches, I turned around only to see joey step on a layer of leaves and fall into a pit  
  
Yugi: JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: [weakly] hey, im ok man, but I think this was no accident  
  
Yugi: what do you mean?  
  
Joey: WAHHHH behind you  
  
I turned around only to witness a massive winged dragon sweeping down towards me  
  
I dived out of the way only narrowly missing its wrath  
  
Mysterious voice: Yugi moto!!! I am your next challenge  
  
Yugi: who are you?  
  
Voice: my name is... not important, but to you I shall be known as zephyr the master of aerial cards!! And I challenge you  
  
Joey: alright bring it on [attempts to get up] actually I'll leave this one to you yug, heres my deck [throws deck up to yugi]  
  
Yugi: ok zephyr show yourself  
  
Zephyr: I will bring you to me by the magic I have been granted from my master  
  
Yugi: huh? [floats upwards]  
  
Joey: Hey!!! Where ya going?  
  
Yugi: where are you bringing me zephyr?  
  
Zephyr: all part of my game yugi, all part of the game  
  
As I rose above the trees I gasped at the sight of a man wearing a black cape standing on a winged dragon.  
  
Zephyr: to play this game, the stakes are very high as you must pay with your life, if you fall from this height you will not make it!!! So to play you must summon an aerial monster that you will stand on as I am on my winged dragon, you may summon as many aerial monsters as you want to appear under you so if your monster your standing on is destroyed then the other monster will catch you, as well as that there is no life points in this match, the winner is whoever knocks the other person off to their death  
  
Yugi: those rules are sick and twisted!!!  
  
Zephyr: perhaps, but if you don't accept them you don't get home buddy.  
  
Hrmmm I thought I don't have many aerial monsters in my deck so my chances arent good, but I have no choice in the matter I must duel,  
  
Zephyr: summon your monster yugi, my magic is getting tired of holding you  
  
Yugi: very well I summon joeys petit dragon [1200/800] to hold me  
  
Zephyr: as you are new to this game I will allow you to go first  
  
I rapidly drew my opening cards praying for another aerial card.  
  
Yugi: I play spark pidgeon [900/600] underneath me  
  
Zephyr: yawn opps sorry, its just your move was so predictable, I spice things up a bit and I play baby dragon[1200/800] and I play him in attack mode so I eliminate your safety line  
  
I watched as the mini dragon struggled to flap its wings, as it puffed a gust of wind eliminating my pidgeon  
  
Yugi : for my turn I improve my defence by adding two feathered pidgeons [1700/1500]  
  
Zephyr: enough with the little birds, I play swift dragon in attack[1900/1800] and I destroy one of your peacocks and I play ancient dragon [1100/600] in defence  
  
This is really worrying, i have very few aerial cards in my deck while zephyrs is full of them!!! how else can i beat him.... wait i've got an idea  
  
Yugi: i play yamatano dragon and i play summon skull!!  
  
Zephyr: You fool your skull catn fly, it will simply plummet!!  
  
Yugi: wrong because my skull lands on my yamatano dragon allowing him to float, so i use him to destroy your most powerful monster swift dragon!! and i play one trap card as well  
  
Zephyr: ha ha ha, all i have to do is take the rug from under summon skull and your skull will be destroyed, so 2 for the price of 1!! Attack baby dragon!!  
  
Yugi: did you think i would be so dense and not account for that? i had played a trap spellbinding circle, your baby dragon is powered down 500 and is snared in a circle and i play one card in defence face down and i allow summoned skull to destroy your ancient dragon!!! now you have nothing to protect you if your winged dragon should be destroyed  
  
Zephyr: wrong again yugi as i have my most powerful card right here!!! go the fearsome BARREL DRAGON [2600/1800] and eliminate that petit dragon holding yugi up!! and one monster in defence face down  
  
I stumbled off the defeated dragon and was releived to find my feathered peacock catching me  
  
Yugi: very well, summon skull attack the face down card!!  
  
Zephyr: yes!!! you fell into my trap as the card i played was leach moth, it attachs to its attacker and each turn lowers its attack by 200!! and since its my turn i will use barrel dragon to destroy your peacock!!  
  
i plummeted down even further, however my face down card soared up to rescue me  
  
Yugi: Curse of dragon[2000/1500] is my favourite aerial card and will not go down as easily as the others and just to make sure i power him up with dragon bracer and i play this trap card.  
  
Zephyr: Hmm dragon bracer only raises your dragons defence by 700 its still 400 too weak for my barrel dragon!! go barrel dragon attack  
  
Yugi: you fell right into my trap, joeys sword and shield card was the trap and it swaps the attack and defence of all monsters in play so since your barrel dragon has only 1800 def points and my dragon has 2000 attack points your draogn is destroyed!!!  
  
Zephyr: no way!!!  
  
Yugi: fraid so, even though my summoned skulls attack has dropped to 2100 it is still strong enough to destroy your pathetic baby dragon which is snared in the spellbinding circle and thats not for i play the most powerful aerial monster in my deck, the red eyes black dragon!![2400/2200] and i use it to destroy your face down monster!!! last turn to turn this around zephyr.  
  
Zephyr: oh really well i play castle of dark illusion with a defence of 2600, and i power it up another 800 with enforcement so now it has 3400!! try cracking that and to be safe i will move over to the castle and allow my winged dragon to switch to attack mode, i play dragon treasure to raise its stats by 500 and now it matches your summoned skull and next trun it will destroy it, and oh yeah i play dragon capture jar to force all dragons into defence for one turn!! oh and i will play one trap or magic card face down to end my turn  
  
No!!! i cant beleive it my red eyes is helpless!!! and next turn my skull will be wiped out so long has the leach keeps draining its energy.  
  
Yugi: i play angel archer in defence mode and this trap card  
  
Zephyr: ha ha i have you on the ropes now, for i have this card face down, change of heart so i choose to control your red eyes black dragon!!!  
  
Yugi: not so fast because my magic card was MAGIC MIRROR it allows me to use the effect of your card and i choose to bring your dragon capture jar into my play and i choose to discard it  
  
Zephyr: no.... but my castle is still far too strong  
  
Yugi: Is that so? well i play polymirzation to combine my summoned skull and my red eyes black dragon for... the BLACK SKULL DRAGON [3200/2800] and i now let my yamatano dragon to defence mode, so i move over onto the yamatano dragon and i allow my curse of dragon to destroy your winged dragon and my black skull dragon to destroy your castle, your all out of monsters so you lose zephyr.  
  
Zephyr: [stumbles and falls off the castle] not yet yugi [spreads cape and floats to the ground]  
  
Yugi: i should have known that he wouldnt play fairly!! [orders curse of dragon to descend]  
  
well what did you think of the new format? better or worse then the old format, please tell me in your reviews. thanks!!! 


	17. Mastro attacks

Mastro the magic master  
  
Yugi: you ok joey? [pulls joey out of the pit]  
  
Joey: yeah and man, your duel was awsome you were great!!!  
  
Yugi: awww it was nothing  
  
Joey: hey look over there on top of that hill, it looks like some sort of building, maybe the leader is in the building  
  
Yugi: your right, but theres just one thing bothering me [starts walking towards building]  
  
Joey: whats that?  
  
Yugi: ever since monkey told us about these 5 duelists all the monsters on this island have disapeared.  
  
Joey: uh huh yeah your right, they havent  
  
Yugi: well we are nearly there, all we have to do now is cross this clearing  
  
Joey: alright no more trees anymore [stretches] the open field sure is great  
  
???: it is for my monsters  
  
Yugi: whos there, is it the 3rd master?  
  
???: ahh zephyrs slayer, but you shall not be my slayer, mastro reigns supreme over the two masters you have defeated. To defeat me you will need an immense amount of skill!!! Which one accepts my challenge  
  
Joey: I DO!!  
  
Yugi: are you sure joey?  
  
Joey: yeah I can take this clown  
  
Mastro: very well but your partner must leave the area to prevent any help being delivered  
  
Joey: ok yugi wait on the other side of the clearing, I'll meet you in a minute  
  
Yugi: best of luck joey, remember believe in your deck. Oh and heres mine  
  
Joey: don't worry I will.  
  
Mastro: I specialize in using my magic cards to defeat my oppenents, I am like nothing you have ever played before. Now make your first turn wheeler  
  
Joey: go axe raider in attack mode  
  
Mastro: I play no monster but I do play 5 magic cards  
  
Joey: say what???  
  
Mastro: I told you, I cant be beaten, I have the best magic cards in all of duel monsters in my deck so I cant be defeated, make your move  
  
Joey: ermmm maybe your bluffing. attack axe raider  
  
Mastro: ooo dear my brain control card controls him.  
  
Joey: yeah but only for one turn  
  
Mastro: too true so I infect him with the parasite card so he has now become an insect  
  
Joey: you fool, the parasite card only stops me from sacrificing and since im on battle island I don't need to sacrifice. And since I have control of axe raider again I can damage your life points.  
  
Mastro: I think not for I have insect barrier so all insects are repeled from attacking  
  
Joey: grrr your doing my head in, go summoned skull attack!!  
  
Mastro: opps sorry my final 2 cards were both fissure cards so both your monsters are destroyed  
  
Joey: [how can I beat this guy if he keeps preventing me from hitting him with my attacks. he hasn't even played a monster yet. Hmmm maybe I can beat him at his own game by using my magic cards] I play panda warrior and 3 magic cards  
  
Mastro: I play another 3 magic cards as well  
  
Joey:[grrr hes just waiting for me to attack] attack panda warrior  
  
Mastro: too bad you activated my spellbinding circle so it snares your panda warrior making him unable to attack and I play monster reborn to bring back your summoned skull and I eliminate your panda warrior and half of your life points  
  
Joey: nooo. I have only 1000 left, well I play my garoozis and flame swordsman in defence  
  
Mastro: attack summoned skull  
  
Joey: my own magic cards have tricked you as I had brain control as on of my cards  
  
Mastro: well I play final flame which will eliminate your remaining life points  
  
Joey: wrong!!! For I have magic mirror and so the final flame damages you instead, now our lp are even  
  
Mastro: [starts clapping] i wouldnt have expected any less from the world champion wheeler  
  
Joey: heh heh you knew i was the champion?  
  
Mastro: but of course, everyone looks up to you and of course i never expected you would be an easy tournament, but do you know why you won the tournament?  
  
Joey: no why?  
  
Mastro: because i wasnt in it!!  
  
Joey: ahhh we'll see i play my final magic card which is polymirzation, so i play my most powerful monster, MY FAVOURITE CARD THE MIGHTY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON and... i combine it with summoned skull using polymirzation [laughs] not so confident now are ya?  
  
Mastro: its the same every turn for you joey, power over skill... that strategy will never win and i'll show you. for i play monster light for which i sacrifice half my life points to play any monster card onto the field i want so i bring labirynth wall [0/3000] in defence mode and one more magic card  
  
Joey: you clown my black skull dragon[3200/2800] is more powerful. attack black skull!!  
  
Mastro: never thought you would into my trap joey, i had sword and shield played so all our defence and attack are swapped.  
  
Joey: i still destroy your wall...  
  
Mastro: true, but... i play dark magic curtain and use it to summon my own unique card the green eyes emerald dragon [2900/2600] attack the black skull dragon!!  
  
Joey-900 Mastro-500  
  
Joey: i switch garrozis and flame swordsman to defence mode.  
  
Mastro:destroy flame swordsmn!!!  
  
Joey: oh no only garoozis is left [oh man, he isnt even paying attention to my move, hes in for a shock]  
  
Mastro: eliminate garroozis  
  
Joey: you fell for it as i had played kunai whip chain so your monsters attack is lowered by 600 attack points and it cannot complete its attack  
  
Mastro: grrr, so next turn i will strike back  
  
Joey: no you wont as i had also played time machine if you had noticed and i use it to bring back my black skull dragon to the field.  
  
Mastro: but no... you cant its much more powerful  
  
Joey: no kidding einstein [raises hand] attack black skull dragon. i guess you lose!!  
  
Mastro: pegasus promised me this card would win... that it would always win...but it didnt, he lied  
  
Joey: thats the kind of creep pegasus is  
  
Mastro: your right joey... here take my green eyes emerald dragon card joey, i wont be needing it anymore.  
  
Joey: alright thanks man!!! your alright  
  
Mastro:[walks away] humph gullible idiot, that card will prove much more trouble then its worth 


	18. The final arena

The final arena  
  
Yugi: so joey i see you won a new card, lemme see  
  
Joey: its a really rare card mastro gave me, its called the green eyes emerald dragon  
  
Yugi: pretty nice  
  
Joey: yeah it is sweet, so any news on that building over there  
  
Yugi: well actually i saw kaiba walking over there so i think we should follow him immediately  
  
Joey: yeah come on lets go[starts running]  
  
[at the building]  
  
Kaiba: you've fought well plummet but your trap cards are no match for my cards as i play trap master onto the field so all your traps are destroyed  
  
Plummet: no!! they cant be  
  
Kaiba: and that gives my card the oppurtunity it needs, go attack obelix!!! and thats the end of you  
  
Plummet: blast your god card  
  
???: enough kaiba!!!  
  
[yugi and joey run in]  
  
Yugi: kaiba?  
  
Plummet: the master will defeat you all [runs off]  
  
???: my name is onyx and i am the final master that you will have to play, i specialize in powerful cards so i will be no easy oppenent. if you defeat me this boat will be yours to return to the mainland and you will have conquered battle island. but the only problem is i play differently to the others. we will play in a 3 on 1 match.  
  
Joey: that makes it even easier for us.  
  
Onyx: wrong because you must duel me one after another, i start with 8000lp and you start with 8000lp, player 1 once they eliminate 2000lp they must switch to player 2 and then when player two knocks off another 2000 player 3 must finish off the duel. the other thing is that each of ye must use your own decks, however when you switch players all the cards left on the field remain, got it?  
  
Yugi: i get it  
  
Onyx: then who will duel me first?  
  
Joey: i will  
  
Onyx: give me all you've got, LETS DUEL  
  
Joey: i play armoured lizard[1200/1500] in defence  
  
Onyx: oh i forgot to mention, about my deck it has the strongest cards from the best duelists you have met before it even as some of your cards so it is undefeatable. so i play larvae [500/600] and i play cocoon of evolution on him[0/2000] you have 5 turns until the great moth hatches.  
  
Joey: oh its weevils prize monster, too bad it wont get to the great moth stage, go flame swordsman[1800/1600] in attack  
  
Onyx: i play curse of dragon[2000/1500] and i destroy your armoured lizard  
  
Yugi: my dragon?  
  
Joey: bah!! ... i play this magic card flame sword to power my swordsman up 500 attack points, now destroy curse of dragon!!!  
  
Joey 8000 onyx 7700  
  
Onyx: only 3 turns left wheeler before the moth hatches, until then hears something to prevent you from attacking  
  
Joey: nothing can stop me from attacking  
  
Onyx: go time wizard in defence  
  
Joey:hey!!!! my time wizard  
  
Onyx: its up to you which card you wish to attack  
  
Joey: aw man flame swordsman... i guess you should attack time wizard  
  
Onyx: 2 turns left joey, and i play no monster this time instead i play one card face down  
  
Joey: attack flame swordsman with flaming sword of battle!!!  
  
Onyx:tee hee waiboku trap card nullifies all attacks, and next turn my cocoon will hatch, and for my last turn i play 1000 eyes idol in defence and one card face down  
  
Joey: go garoozis in defence, and 1 trap card face down, now destroy that insect flame swordsman  
  
Onyx: fool i had played the swap position card so i swap my cocoons position for..... hmmm how about my 1000 eyes idol?  
  
Joey: noo...  
  
Onyx: and when my 1000 eyes is destroyed it allows me to bring 1 monster back from the graveyard[places time wizard on field] now my almighty coccon has turned into the unbeatable great moth[3500/2500]  
  
Joey: this aint good  
  
Onyx: now teach flame swordsman a world of pain great moth  
  
[great moth obliterates flame swordsman]  
  
Joey: no my swordsman..  
  
joey 6800 onyx 7700  
  
Joey: ahhh enough fooling around, i play baby dragon[1200/800] in defence  
  
Onyx: attack baby dragon great moth!!!  
  
Joey: yes, my trap was kunai whip chain, reel em in garoozis. now your moth has been powered down 700 attack and defence points and cant move either  
  
Onyx: hes still more powerful then anything you have in your deck  
  
Joey: lets just see... i play cyber lizard and one card face down  
  
onyx: since my moth cant attack for the time being i play my battle ox and i attack your cyber lizard!!  
  
Joey:ah hah, you activated my trap card the spellbinding circle so your battle ox has been snared and powered down  
  
Onyx: thats no problem to me i was merely trying to eliminate any trap you had for me  
  
Joey: i play the panda warrior and i eliminate your battle ox  
  
Joey 6800 Onyx 6800  
  
Joey: its all square now.  
  
Onyx: thats no problem because i have been playing with you up to now, now i play gaia the feirce knight and i use him to destroy your panda warrior  
  
joey 6500 onyx 6800  
  
Joey: now your in for it as i play ancient axe and i use it to power up garrozis 1000 attack points, and thanks to kunai whip chain he gains another 500 attack and defence points [3300/2100] now garoozis attack the moth!!!  
  
onyx: no more then a minor set back  
  
joey 6500 onyx 6300  
  
Onyx: i play baby dragon and i use time wizards time roulette to age him into thousand dragon[2400/200] and i play one trap card  
  
Joey: hey thanks you just aged my baby dragon into thousand dragon as well, even though garoozis loses his 500 attack from kunai whip chain he is still strong enough to destroy you!! [2800/1600] attack garroozis  
  
Onyx: tee hee, i love using your own tricks aganist you as i had played the shield and sword card, and since garrozis defence is lower then thousand dragon he is destroyed  
  
joey 6100 onyx 6300  
  
Joey: aww man my garoozis, i thought i had this duel but now....its exactly even now, we both have 1000 dragon on the field with no trap cards down, the only difference is that he has his time wizard, so i guess i should even the odds ATTACK 1000 DRAGON  
  
[eliminates time wizard]  
  
Onyx: i play my red eyes black dragon in attack [2400/2200]  
  
Joey: awww man hes my best monster.... pass!!!  
  
Onyx: go summoned skull, obliterate that 1000 dragon  
  
joey 6000 onyx 6300  
  
Joey: now im in trouble, i gotta take another 300 off him to end my part in this duel, i cant keep holding him off hes too good. unless..... go coloured yams!! [ 4 yams spread across field]  
  
Onyx: now i play the dark magician and i destroy the four yams  
  
Joey: grrrr, come on cards dont let me down now.... YES the green eyes emerald dragon, this will do, go my green eyes[2900/2500] destroy the summoned skull  
  
joey 6000 onyx 5900  
  
Onyx: your part is over joey  
  
Joey: alright and we're leading as well  
  
Kiaba: i'll take over from here  
  
Joey: ok but dont blow it  
  
Kiaba: [glares at joey]  
  
Onyx: ah the so called greatest duelist, it will give me great plesaure disposing of you  
  
Kiaba: lets just see  
  
Onyx: for my move i switch all my monsters to defence and i play this trap card  
  
Kiaba: go trap master and destroy that trap and green eys destroy that red eyes black dragon.  
  
Onyx: now i play staff of light to power my dark magician up by 400 stats [2900/2700] no hes as strong as green eyes emerald dragon!!! and for this turn i destroy trap master  
  
Kiaba: grrr.... still hes not more powerful, for my turn i play stop defence to lure 1000 dragon into attack and my green eyes destroys it  
  
Kiaba 6000 Onyx 5000  
  
Onyx: tee hee, poor kiaba, i guess reputation isnt everything  
  
Kiaba: whys that?  
  
Onyx: i have a card here that will even defeat you kiaba, you may be a brilliant duelist but your just not up to scratch to defeat me  
  
Kiaba: just play your card already  
  
Onyx: very well i play the trap card dragon capture jar so it captures your green eyes and cages it in the jar  
  
Kiaba: .... i suppose you think im distraught now?  
  
Onyx: if you have any sense you should be  
  
Kiaba: you havent seen my best cards yet... so it is you who should be worrying, not me  
  
Onyx: just quit your yapping and play, lets see if your all talk  
  
Kiaba: o play la jinn the mystic[1800/1000] and i play polymirzation to combine it with magical lamp so now after my turn it can hide in his lamp, so it is invincible  
  
Onyx: just like a coward to hide, i beleive i will strengthen my attack force as i play dragon piper[800/1800] and i use its special to lure the green eyes out of the dragon capture jar and under my control.  
  
Kiaba: first i play remove trap to destroy that dragon capture jar and i play komuri dragon in defence and 1 trap card  
  
Onyx: attack komouri dragon green eyes  
  
Kaiba: my trap was dragon exchange and since my komuri dragon has been destroyed i add one dragon from my deck to my hand, and i think you can guess which one  
  
Joey: alright the blue eyes is coming out!!!  
  
Onyx: i aint scared, for i play doom defence, if your monster remains in defence for this turn it is destroyed  
  
Kiaba: grrr, i have no choice pass,  
  
Onyx: yes.... your la jinn is destroyed so next turn your in for it!!!  
  
Kiaba: now i play my blue eyes white dragon[3000/2500] and i play judge man in defence[2200/1800]and now blue eyes attack green eyes  
  
kaiba 6000 onyx 4900  
  
Onyx: ha ha ha you fool, i have this card land change!!! your blue eyes and your judge man are switched positions, so your judge is in attack mode and your blue eyes is in defence, now dark magician attack judge man. and i play one more trap card  
  
kaiba 5300 onyx 4900  
  
Kaiba: attack the dark magician blue eyes, and one trap  
  
Onyx: waiboku trap card....  
  
Kiaba: grrr  
  
Onyx: i pass my turn  
  
Kiaba: i play labyrinth tank in defence[2800/2800]  
  
Onyx: attack that tank dark magician  
  
Kiaba:i had the trap attack swap, so i switch the dark magician with dragon piper  
  
Onyx: no dragon piper dont attack!!!  
  
Kiaba: too late its destroyed  
  
kiaba 5300 onyx 2900  
  
Onyx: grrrrr your go is over seto kaiba  
  
Kaiba: this guy is on his last legs yugi, i'm sure you can finish him  
  
Yugi: dont worry i can.  
  
Onyx: very well, its my dark magician versus your blue eyes white dragon and labyrinth tank  
  
Yugi: yet you sound confident  
  
Onyx: well yes, surely you of all people know the special moves a dark magician can perform  
  
Yugi: show me so...  
  
Onyx: very well go magicial hats, now my dark magician is hidden under one of the 4 hats, but which one and to make things more intresting i play 3 spellbinding circles under the hats!!! ha ha ha you better make the right decision  
  
Yugi: no.... which hat is the dark magician under? im not risking my blue eyes into attacking so i play summoned skull[2500/1200] and i attack the far left hat  
  
Onyx: spellbinding circle  
  
Yugi: no... my skull[2000/700] now labyrinth tank attack and destroy!!  
  
Onyx: wrong again  
  
Yugi grrr my tank[2300/2300]  
  
Onyx: no for my killer move, i play jive jester and i use it to transform into my sheild and sword card which i used earlier, and i also play monster reborn to bring back your green eyes emerald dragon[2900/2500] under my control, now i play sheild and sword to swap all monsters attack with defence so i my green eyes attacks your summoned skull  
  
Yugi 3500 Onyx 2900  
  
Yugi: that last attack hurt a lot!!  
  
Onyx: thats not all, emerge from the hat dark magician and destroy his dragon!!!  
  
Yugi: no... my blue eyes  
  
Yugi 3300 Onyx 2900  
  
Onyx: such is the power of the sheild and sword card, and all you have is a weak tank left on the field  
  
Yugi: [if only yami was here... maybe this wouldnt be so hard... no!!! i cant start thinking like that, i'm a great duelist without yami and i'll prove it.  
  
Yugi: I play my mystical elf in defence  
  
Onyx: dark magician and green eyes attack his monsters!!! now you have nothing on the field  
  
Yugi: come on cards, i need a card to turn this duel around... hmmm the dark magician[2500/2300], this will turn things around!! now i play the magical hats concealing my magician and i play one trap underneath one.  
  
Onyx: ahhh! copying my strategy, well i will play my this card and it will win me the duel. my card is toon world and i play monster reborn to revive the blue eyes white dragon[3000/2500] and it transforms into the blue eyes toon dragon, my dark magician changes into the dark toon magician and my green although my green eyes isnt compatible with toon world it is still powerful enough. now i will destroy the 2 left hats  
  
Yugi: both empty  
  
Onyx: i know that!!  
  
Yugi: you have fallen right into my trap, for this turn i place one card face down and thats it  
  
Onyx: Blue eyes toon dragon attack the right hat  
  
Yugi: yessss!!! thats the trap hat and my trap card was the living arrow so i shoot the arrow and it hist your blue eyes bringing him under my control  
  
Onyx: grrrrr, so what green eyes attack the final hat  
  
Yugi: too bad!!! i had played mighty sheild making my magician invincible for this turn  
  
Onyx: buying time? to finish my turn i play metalmorph to change my green eyes emerald dragon into green eyes metal dragon[3200/2800]  
  
Yugi: humph!! well i play the mysterious box and i let my dark magician get into it and he swaps positions with your dark magician, so your magician is destroyed and mine is protected by the magic of toon world, and i end my turn  
  
Onyx: too little too late, destroy that blue eyes green eyes  
  
Yugi: [drat i forgot to protect my blue eyes]  
  
Yugi 3100 Onyx 2900  
  
Onyx: and finnaly i play de-spell to destroy toon world!!! you dark magician is out of tricks so next turn he will be removed, and i play sticky mess to ensure that he stays in attack mode  
  
Yugi: no my dark magician [dark magician struggles] pass...  
  
Onyx: now before my attack i add dragon claws to raise its attack another 600 [3800/2800] now attack the dark magician  
  
Yugi 1800 Onyx 2900  
  
Onyx: next turn its over yugi boy  
  
Yugi: nooo. have i lost? what can defeat that dragon... my dark magician lost so what else can defeat it... my fathers own card lost, now for my last draw..hmmm volcano warrior[2700/2000]  
  
Memory: granpa: yugi take this card with you, it will remind you of me when you are in a tricky situation  
  
Yugi: of course, my grandpa... he would beleive in me so it will be his card that will win the duel. i play volcanoe warrior[2700/2000]  
  
Onyx: ha ha ha, your nowhere near strong enough  
  
Yugi: i power him up with flame of kashmir [3300/2000]  
  
Onyx: still nowhere near  
  
Yugi.... and de-spell to remove dragon claws [3200/2800]  
  
Onyx: no it cant be...  
  
Yugi: it is attack volcano warrior!!!  
  
yugi 1800 Onyx 2800  
  
Onyx: no.... now i have nothing, all my tricks gone!!  
  
Yugi: tricks arent enough to win you a duel  
  
Onyx: ah ha with this card maybe it is!!! i play time bomb[3800/0] after 3 turns it will deal that damage to all monsters on the field  
  
Yugi: lets just see... i play dark magician girl[2000/1500]  
  
Onyx: pass  
  
Yugi: curse of dragon[2000/1500]  
  
Onyx: pass  
  
Yugi: gaia the feirce knight[2300/2100] and i combine gaia and my curse of dragon into gaia the dragon champion[2600/2300] by using polymrzation  
  
Onyx: too bad next turn your history!!  
  
Yugi: i think not as i play swords of revealing light so your time bomb iss trapped in the force field, if it explodes only your life points will be harmed  
  
Onyx: noooo wait dont explode  
  
[explodes]  
  
yugi 1800 onyx 0  
  
Onyx: no... it cant be, i am the greatest duelist i have never lost to anyone other then pegasus  
  
Yugi: you are not as good as our teamwork onyx  
  
Onyx: teamwork? the idea of letting ye 3 work together was all a plot to put you off dueling not improve your chances of winning  
  
Yugi: thats too bad, now where is the boat  
  
Onyx: boat? what boat?  
  
Joey: hey!!! quit yer stalling and tell us where the boat is  
  
Kaiba: or else...  
  
Onyx: fine... kill me, i remain loyal to pegasus even if it costs me my life  
  
[fist hits across head, onyx falls down]  
  
Bandit keith: i think that boat your looking for is through that clearing there and on the beach  
  
Yugi: keith?  
  
Bandit keith: yeah sorry i missed all the dueling fun but i had my own stuff to do, and i wont be coming back with ya, this island is too cool. well see ya!! [runs off]  
  
Kaiba: come one lets go!!  
  
[runs down clearing]  
  
Joey: whats that noise?  
  
[everywhere turns black]  
  
Kaiba:[looks up] my god!!! its a blue eyes white dragon  
  
Joey: man they may be fearsome but they look pretty cool  
  
Yugi: [points out boat] come on there it is  
  
Kaiba: lets go back home!!  
  
Joey: i'm with you  
  
Yugi:[its been a huge adventure here on battle island that i will never forget, how i fought kaiba to get here, only to realise that it was all a trick by pegasus, how when we got here our only hope of leaving was shot down by pegasus, then the heated battle between kaiba and joey, how i fought with our combined deck to defeat monkey, how i played a unique game aganist zephyr, how joey fought mastro the magic card master and won a brand new card, how kaiba defeated plummet and with our fantastic teamwork we beat onyx, maybe bandit keith wants to stay but i sure want to return home to defeat pegasus for good!!]  
  
Joey: hey yug, you coming?  
  
Yugi: you bet!!!  
  
[all hop onto boat unaware that one of joeys card has started to glow!!!] 


	19. Return to domino town

[on the boat]  
  
Joey: yugi we've been gone for some time do you think domino town has been alright from the elminators?  
  
Yugi: well theres a lot of good duelists in around like mai, rex raptor and weevil underwood.  
  
Joey: but none of them are in our town are they, what about tristan and tea? maybe they've lost their house and their school [bows] heck maybe they are d..  
  
Yugi: dont say that!!!! i know that they are still alright, anyway preston is in domino town  
  
Joey: yeah... but theres something about that guy...  
  
Yugi: i dont trust in preston as a friend but i do trust him as a duelist, he would never back away from a challenge  
  
Joey: i guess your right  
  
Kaiba: we are almost here so get ready because when we land we may have to launch straight into a duel  
  
Joey: gotcha [withdraws deck] Huh? why is it glowing?  
  
Yugi: joey theres no time for messing we have to rid the island of the eliminators  
  
Joey: [ignores deck] yeah i guess your right  
  
[all jump off boat]  
  
Kaiba: lets split up im going to head towards kaiba corp. i will meet you guys later, pegasus is mine!!  
  
Joey: come on yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: [looks around] this town is in chaos, buildings ruined, people scrambling out of every corner, the eliminators must be here  
  
Joey: come on yugi, lets head towards the school!!!  
  
Yugi: ok, [looks at suspicious man] joey that guy is panicing like the others  
  
Joey: i'm guessing thats an eliminator  
  
[eliminator runs towards them]  
  
Eliminator: i challenge you to a duel, i demand that you bid your exsistance in this town, if you win you must leave.  
  
Joey: i accept!!! you run along yugi, i got this guy covered  
  
Yugi: thanks joey [runs towards school]  
  
Yugi: [man i hope tea and tristan are alright]  
  
[dodges through panicing crowd]  
  
Yugi: [yes theres the school!!!,huh whos that coming out... it was gary bishoun a student in my school  
  
Yugi: gary, whats happening  
  
Gary: yugi, oh man i knew you wouldnt let us down, its the eliminators... they were invading  
  
yugi: were?  
  
Gary: yeah they were until some duelist defeated most of them!!  
  
Yugi: who?  
  
Gary: i have no idea yugi but now the problem is that this duelist is taking all the property off the eliminators and keeping it for himself so you gotta stop him!!  
  
Yugi: yeah i will, has there been any casaulities?  
  
Gary: yes, plenty lots of people from school have been injured and... worse  
  
Yugi: well its time i put a stop to this  
  
Gary: sorry about what i said about you before yugi...  
  
Yugi: its not important now  
  
Gary: yeah well good luck [runs off]  
  
Yugi: [runs into the school]  
  
Yugi: Tea!!! [sees tea lieing unconscious aganist the lockers in the hall]  
  
Tristan: shes not dead yugi, but she needs to go to a hospital  
  
Yugi: tristan?? what happened you your wounded  
  
Tristan: i got off lightly compared to others [points to several dead bodies]  
  
Yugi: this must be stopped, [joey rushes in]  
  
Joey: tristan, tea are you ok!!!  
  
Yugi: Joey can you bring these two to a hospital?  
  
Joey: sure thing but what about you?  
  
Yugi: tristan where is this duelist who is defeating everyone?  
  
Tristan: in the dueling arena right behind you.  
  
Yugi: [looks behind him] and who is it?  
  
Tristan: i could tell you but i think its better if you see it yourself  
  
Yugi: right!!! i'm going in  
  
Tristan: yugi... this may be the toughest battle you have ever fought... so be careful  
  
Yugi: no worrys!!!  
  
Yugi[barges into battle arena]  
  
Yugi: whos there [looks at spiky haired boy covered in darkness]  
  
Preston: [deep voice] i should have known that you would come here yugi  
  
Yugi: whats that around your neck, THATS MY MILLENIUM PUZZLE  
  
Yami preston: yes yugi it is your puzzle, but since you dumped it its mine now and its power has given me the courage to defeat the eliminators.  
  
Yugi: well why dont you give back the stuff the eliminators stole  
  
Yami preston: i dont think so yugi, if you want it you will have to defeat me in a duel!!!  
  
Yugi: if thats the way its gotta be!!  
  
Yami preston: lets duel with 4000 life points and you can go first, but dont forget you arent on battle island anymore so standard dueling rules apply  
  
Yugi: i'm not afraid of you preston, i've fought you before and your nothing to be afraid of  
  
Yami preston: is that so well how come i am ranked 2nd best duelist in the world while you are only 3rd? and if you saw the way i humiliated tristan in a duel you would be afraid of me  
  
Yugi [angry] enough i play beaver warrior[1200/1500] in defence and i play one card face down  
  
Yami preston: pathetic rodent meet your doom by my cannon soldier[1400/700] attack  
  
Yugi: my trap was horn of the unicorn so my beaver is powered up [1700/2000] so your attack fails  
  
Yugi 4000 Preston 3400  
  
Preston:hmmmm  
  
Yugi: hold on... cannon soldier was weaker then beaver warrior without horn of the unicorn so why did he attack?  
  
Preston: i'll keep you guessing yugi, for now i play castle of dark illusion in defence[1200/2500]  
  
Yugi: go mystical elf[800/2000] in defence  
  
Preston: now i play monster reborn to bring back cannon soldier and feline soldier and i play polymirzation to combine them into fragment soldier[2200/1900] now destroy that beaver  
  
yugi 3500 preston 3400  
  
Yugi: well i sacrifice my elf for summoned skull [2500/1200] and i destroy your soldier  
  
yugi 3500 preston 3100  
  
Preston: [remains calm] really i know your deck inside out so i have a counter for every one of your cards.. watch i play the sheild and sword cards swapping all monsters attack with defence so now i attack with my castle at your skull!!!  
  
Yugi 2200 preston 3100  
  
Yugi: that may have done a lot of damage but now that your stats are swapped back your castle is vulnerable to an attack, go winged dragon[1400/1200] attack  
  
Yugi 2200 Preston 2900  
  
Preston: ahh i expected no less from you yugi moto, you are nowhere near as weak as the eliminators but i still am in a different league to you.  
  
Yugi: prove it!!  
  
i play chrono lord[1400/700] and i power him up with megamorph [1900/1200] now destroy his monster!!  
  
yugi 1700 preston 2900  
  
[joey and tristan burst in]  
  
Tristan: yugi we're here for you!!!  
  
Joey: man.... your score dont look too healthy  
  
Tristan: teas safe in hospital so all you have to do is concentrate on the duel, right joey?  
  
Joey: man, theres some gum on my shoe  
  
Tristan:[smacks joey across the head]  
  
Joey: hey!!! what was that for  
  
Preston: are these clowns really your friends?  
  
Joey: hey you, this clown destroyed your ass in pegasus tournament  
  
Preston: [goes quiet] anyway ye 2 can say nothing that will assist yugi in this duel  
  
Tristan: hey yugi his best card is the ultimate aerial cat, its a ritual which requires 2 cat type sacrifices, so dont let him get them on the feild  
  
Preston: [enraged] WILL YOU SHUT UP  
  
Yugi: [chuckles] thanks tristan  
  
Preston: lets just continue the duel  
  
Yugi: [seriously] i play mystical elf in defence and i end my turn  
  
Preston: i play dream mage[1300/1200] and with the power of polymirzation i combine it with my chrono lord to form the nightmare mage[2400/2200] so say buh bye to your elf  
  
Yugi: [hmm this card i drew could win me the game but i wont play it yet, i want him to get rid of his better cards first] go komuri dragon in defence  
  
Preston: attack nightmare mage!!  
  
Yugi: i play lucky draw, 2 monster cards are randomly chosen out of my deck and put onto the feild.... and my monsters are curse of dragon[2000/1500] and dragon zombie[1600/0] and i play two other cards  
  
Preston: unlucky that you didnt understand the rules of lucky draw because your two monsters are added to attack not defence leaving your curse of dragon vulnerable.. go nightmare mage  
  
Yugi: [flips reinforcements card up]  
  
Preston: grrr dammit  
  
yugi 1700 preston 2800  
  
Preston: very well go dark elf[2000/800] and destroy his dragon zombie  
  
Yugi: fool reinforcements is in play for the whole turn  
  
Preston: drat  
  
Yugi 1700 Preston 2700  
  
Preston:well i play waiboku to protect myself this turn  
  
Yugi: i sacrifice both my monsters to bring forth my grandpas card the...  
  
Solomon: volcano warrior!!  
  
Yugi: grandpa? hey!!! your ok!!  
  
Joey: hey.. the old geezer survived  
  
Tristan: you wanna say that any louder...  
  
Solomon: hello joey, still as dense as alaways?  
  
Joey: oh heya... what did you say [angry]  
  
Preston; arent you forgeting that i have yami in my posession and with it i cant lose  
  
Yugi: your wrong, yami is a great duelist but he is not unbeatable as you are about to find out  
  
Preston: i'm sure i play this monster card face down  
  
Yugi: go stern mystic[1500/800] and he has the power to flip all face down cards up and so now i see your man eater bug[400/350]  
  
Preston: even so its effect is still activated and i choose to destroy your volcano warrior!!  
  
Yugi: my other face down card was effect jammer so your move was netrilized, and no i play the stop defence card to bring your bug into attack and i allow volcano warrior to attack it  
  
Preston: no way!!!  
  
Yugi 1700 Preston 300  
  
Tristan: woah that really hurt preston  
  
Preston: [gasps]  
  
Yugi: admit defeat preston and hand over the millenium puzzle  
  
Preston: why should i?  
  
Yugi: you know that you've lost.  
  
Preston: i think not, [closes eyes] i must beleive in the heart of the cards  
  
Yugi: you fool!!! the cards will not answer the cry from someone who wants to win for selfish reasons like you!!  
  
Preston: is that so, well my faith has rewarded me with this the fire cage!!! it traps you in a cage so you cant attack for 2 turns!!  
  
Yugi: how??? why did the cards listen to him  
  
Joey: focus yugi!!  
  
Yugi: right, i sacrifice my stern mystic for anatsu the ninja warrior[1700/1500]  
  
Preston: i play one card face down and my hyper cat[1800/900]  
  
Yugi: i play feral imp in defence[1300/1400]  
  
Preston: [sternly] i play the felix warrior[1400/1600] and [flips card] i use the ultimate aerial cat ritual to bring into play the ultimate aerial cat[2900/2600] now im ready for anythin you can throw at me yugi  
  
Tristan: no way!!! its that card he defeated me with.... be careful yugi  
  
Yugi: no, that card is so powerful, i dont know if i have anything that can defeat it, but for now i will sacrifice my feral imp and anatsu for my fathers very own card, the dark magician[2500/2100]  
  
Preston: should i be scared? destroy volcano warrior my cat!! and 1 card face down  
  
Yugi 1500 Preston 300  
  
Yugi: now i play one card face down and i put magical hats on my dark magician  
  
Preston: fool i had played magic jammer so your hats are destroyed, attack the magician  
  
Yugi 1100 Preston 300  
  
Preston: your monsters are dropping like flies yugi  
  
Yugi: is that so well my card face down was monster reborn so i revive my dark magician and i play celtic gaurdian[1400/1200] in defence.  
  
Preston: go aerial cat destroy the celtic gaurdian  
  
Yugi: now i play this card face down [come on, if this doesent work this might be all over]  
  
Preston: too bad i use remove trap and i remove your card and now attack aerial cat  
  
Yugi 700 Preston 300  
  
Joey: yugi....  
  
Yugi: no, heart of the cards guide me [draws card] hmmm this is my last hope i play kuriboh[300/200] and i use multiply to spread them across the field.  
  
Preston: sorry, yugi it looks like your finished as i have drawn my jive jester card so i change it into my stop defence card  
  
Yugi: no!!! not that  
  
Preston i'm afraid so and i bring one of your kuribohs into attack, now finish yugi my aerial cat!!  
  
Yugi 0 Preston 300  
  
Solomon: yugi...  
  
Tristan: i dont belevie it, he lost  
  
Joey: poor yugi...  
  
Yugi: no.... i lost  
  
Preston: i'm sorry yugi you tried your best  
  
yugi: i let everyone down  
  
Preston: no you didnt yugi, for i was never trying to keep all the peoples things for pegasus owns all of it  
  
Yugi: so whats your game?  
  
Preston: i needed to defeat you to be able to challenge pegasus, i'm sorry if i fooled you it was merely to get you to duel me  
  
Yugi: i see...  
  
Preston: well now i must duel pegasus in teh duel to end all duels [walks away]  
  
Yugi: [pegasus... i dont trust him for a second, so i will go with preston as he may need the backup] 


	20. Joey v Tristan

Pegasus: [walks into room] ahhh brilliant preston, I expected nothing less then that from you.  
  
Preston: return the things you took off the people pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: I think not for this is the final judgement for you duelists, complete the task to earn the right to duel me, if you fail the same fate will await you as all non-duelists, look [holds up card with tea on it]  
  
Yugi: tea.. You captured her  
  
Pegasus: yes, but of course if you defeat me I will realese her, ohh and one more thing [holds up blank card] [solomons soul flies into card] I will keep the old man here as well  
  
Yugi: grandpa  
  
Kaiba: [storms into room] enough is enough pegasus you will duel me right here, right now!!  
  
Pegasus: and let you not go through the fun of my obstacle course? You have arrived just in time kaiba [pulls switch]  
  
Joey: hey!! The floor is opening  
  
[all fall down]  
  
Pegasus: the fun is just beginning  
  
[down in an underground maze]  
  
Panik: welcome all to the duelists destiny, it is time ot find yours and to see which on fo you will face pegasus in the duelists judgement. You will each face each other one after another, the winner will be awarded with an audience with pegasus, each loser will be forced to turn their soul over[holds up 4 blank cards]  
  
Preston: dammit, pegasus lied to me, he said I could duel him.  
  
Joey: awww man my back is killing me  
  
Panik: well, the first duel will take place between joey and tristan!! Let it begin  
  
Joey: [stares at tristan] I'm not going to duel my best bud  
  
Tristan: yeah me neither  
  
Panik: you either duel or hand over your soul, the choice is yours  
  
Yugi: you should just duel you guys  
  
Joey: I guess.  
  
Tristan: we have no choice  
  
Joey: very well I wont hold back if you don't ok?  
  
Tristan: fine by me  
  
Both: lets duel  
  
Joey 4000 Tristan 4000  
  
Joey: [draws cards] [this duel will be unlike anything i have ever fought before, how can i duel my best bud in a serious duel]  
  
Tristan: [draws cards] [man, dueling joey!!! i cant beleive i have to do this]  
  
Joey: very well then i play fist warrior[900/700] in defence  
  
Tristan: ermm go man eater plant in defence[700/900]  
  
Yugi: [oh no they arent playing at their best!!] GUYS!! you have gotta try your best because if you dont pegasus will capture the town and or souls as well  
  
Joey: i'm sorry tristan but hes right  
  
Tristan: yeah hes right we must duel our best  
  
Joey: [clenches fist] well here goes  
  
Joey: i pay my fist warrior as a tribute for panda warrior[2000/1500] so i destroy your plant  
  
Tristan: i think not joey as i had to solar energy card in play, with this card all plant type are reborn with a stat bonus of 300 when they are killed so my plant is reborn [1000/1200]  
  
Yugi: woah that was a good move  
  
Joey: [angry] well for this turn i play cyber lizard in defence[1600/1600] maybe your plant will be reborn but it is always reborn in attack mode so YOU LOSE LIFE POINTS TRISTAN, so panda warriror attack his man eater plant.  
  
Tristan 3000 Joey 4000  
  
Tristan: again it is reborn[1300/1500] and i play the dare trap card  
  
Joey: huh? the dare trap card?  
  
Tristan: yes you must attack me next turn or lose half your life points!!  
  
Joey: HALF MY LIFE POINTS!!  
  
Tristan: yup  
  
Joey: ok so attack panda warrior  
  
Tristan 2300 Joey 4000  
  
Tristan: another bonus [1600/1800] so i skip my turn and add another card face down  
  
Joey: now i got this duel covered!! i play reomve trap the destroy your solare energy card and i use the magic card coloured yams!!!  
  
Tristan: wrong since i had magic reverse played your coloured yams beneift me!!  
  
Tristan: and now i sacrifice two yams for my rocket soldier[2200/2000]  
  
Yugi: hmm tristans favourite card  
  
Tristan: and the other two yams for jinzo[2400/2000] and finally i use plant energy to sacrifice my man eater plant to recover its attack power to my life points  
  
Tristan 3900 Joey 4000  
  
Joey: aww man his two best cards on the feild and his life points restored, what am i gonna do now? [awww man how can i duel, my heart isnt in this game]  
  
Yugi: joey you must duel your hardest because it doesent just affect you it affects the whole world!!!  
  
Joey: yeah!!! i guess your right yugi, sorry tirstan but the time has come for me to take over this duel, go wall of illusion in defence [800/1850] and i play the cover card so whoever you hit my wall of illusion will defend them forcing your card to be warped back into your hand  
  
Tristan:Lets just see as i play stop defence card!!  
  
Joey: no....  
  
Tristan: now your wall of illusion is in attack mode so attack jinzo  
  
Tristan 3900 Joey 2600  
  
Tristan: and rocket soldier defeat his panda warrior  
  
Tristan 3900 Joey 2400  
  
Joey: awww man, what can i do now, please cards give me the card i need  
  
Joey: tee hee aww man this card rocks, go time wizard[500/400] time magic roulette now  
  
Yugi: ohh a risky move joey  
  
Triston: come one!!!  
  
Yugi: are ye 2 even watching the duel?  
  
Kaiba: i have no intrest in others dueling  
  
Preston: pegasus let me down once and its not going to happen again [runs away]  
  
Yugi: hey preston wait!!  
  
Kaiba: just let him go  
  
Joey: ALL RIGHT i win so your 2 monsters are eliminated  
  
Tristan: aww man  
  
Tristan: well i play red archery girl[1400/1500] and i destroy your time wizard  
  
Joey: i play this card and your not gonna like it tristan  
  
Tristan: what is it?  
  
Joey The mystic curtain, it allows me to bring a monster to the field that requires 2 sacriifces for none at all  
  
Tristan: aww man....  
  
Joey: go my red eyes black dragon[2400/2000] and defeat his red archery girl  
  
Tristan 2900 Joey 2400  
  
Yugi: but wait tristan the mystic curtain also lets you bring a monster to the feild as well  
  
Joey: it does?  
  
Tristan: i know that, but i dont have any other 2 sacriifce monster  
  
Tristan: i play a monster in defence  
  
Joey: i play this card that mai gave me, its the mystic eyes and its a permanant card that wont allow you to play any monsters into defence so your dark elf is revealed[2000/800] destroy it!!  
  
Tristan 2500 Joey 2400  
  
Tristan: ermmmm... [man this guy is good!!!] ha ha ha, sorry joey but i have drawn the one card that can defeat you, its the black eyes illusion [0/0]  
  
Yugi: no tristan!!!  
  
Joey: awww man big mistake cos hes only good in defence but since my eyes lure him into attack  
  
Tristan: oh no!!!  
  
Joey: go red eyes slice and dice  
  
Tristan 100 Joey 2400  
  
Tristan: maybe my cards arent good enough to defeat you but yours are so i play nimble bandit and i am allowed to steal one of your cards [looks through cards] yeah i will take this one the roulette spider!! so i sacrifice half my life points to attach it to your red eyes black dragon.  
  
Joey: no, whoever it lands on will be wiped out  
  
Tristan: exactly  
  
Yugi: wow what a way to end this duel  
  
{spider spins round]  
  
Joey: come on please dont land on me  
  
[spider slows down]  
  
Tristan: come i cant lose  
  
[spider edges to stop]  
  
Yugi: gasp  
  
[spider lands on tristan]  
  
Tristan: awwww man  
  
Tristan 0 Joey 2400  
  
Joey: yes!!! hard luck tristan great duel  
  
Gaurd: the loser must suffer [holds card up]  
  
Tristan: huh? [soul flies into card]  
  
Yugi: hey!!! thats not fair  
  
Gaurd: thats the rules and anyone who disagrees will suffer the same fate, now the next duel will be between yugi and kaiba  
  
Yugi: kaiba? anytime i have dueled him it has been one hell of a duel, i can sense that this may be my toughest match so far!! 


	21. The duel to end all duels

Yugi: [glances at kaiba]  
  
Kaiba: it cant be helped yugi, so don't hold back  
  
Yugi: [how can he remain so calm at a time like this?] Alright kaiba lets go  
  
Guard: the loser will lose their soul, the winner will progress  
  
Kaiba: [draws cards]  
  
Yugi: [hmm kaiba has a lot of powerful cards so if I am going to be able to win this I may have to rely on my ritual cards]  
  
Kaiba: go ryu kishin [1600/1200]  
  
Yugi: your random cards wont beat me kaiba  
  
Kaiba: you should know by now yugi that I never play random cards, in fact I have a strategy made up just for this duel  
  
Yugi: hmm so you expected this duel then?  
  
Kaiba: didn't you?  
  
Yugi:[of course I did, facing him could not be avoided when dealing with pegasus] Just finish your turn  
  
Kaiba: I play 4 cards face down  
  
Yugi: 4???  
  
Kaiba: is that a problem [grins]  
  
Yugi: of course not, I play glass wall onto the field and I play mystical elf[800/2000] now any time you attack your attack will be reduced by half!!  
  
Kaiba: is that so? Well, [flips card up] I have my curtain of illusion and I use it to play the blue eyes white dragon[30000/2500] you better hope your barrier stays up!!  
  
Yugi: I play hurricane, it allows me to add two wind types from my deck onto the field so I add curse of dragon[2000/1500] and parrot dragon[2000/1600] and I play this card face down  
  
Kaiba: I play godo the bandit, and so I get to choose one card from your hand. hmm I think I will take your curtain of illusion and use it to bring my 2nd blue eyes out!!  
  
Yugi: hmmm your getting a bit predictable kaiba  
  
Kaiba: really am I?  
  
Yugi: well I wont complain, as its over now kaiba, my newest and best card is the one I have just drawn it is the legend of the golden dragon ritual. So I offer my two dragons and my gold dragon is brought to the field [4000/2000]  
  
Kaiba: grrr, go saggi the clown[600/1500] in defence  
  
Yugi: attack!!  
  
Kaiba: [flips card waiboku]  
  
Yugi: ah well next turn  
  
Kaiba: I don't think so as I play alpha the magnet[1400/1700] and I sacrifice it and saggi to play my final blue eyes [flips final card] my blue eyes ritual, you know the score by now, I offer my 3 dragons to bring out the most powerful monster in duel monsters.. the blue eyes ultimate dragon[4500/3000] and i play de-spell to remove your glass wall, so your open for an attack!!  
  
Yugi: no  
  
Joey: awww man kaibas got the upperhand now  
  
Yugi: my gold dragon cannot be defeated so easily,  
  
Kaiba: really?  
  
yugi: yes really  
  
Kaiba: lets just see attack blue eyes!!!  
  
Yugi: your attack failed as gold dragon is the master of all dragons therefore it knows all dragon attacks and how to block them so no dragons can harm it!!  
  
Kaiba: ahh well played yugi, but you do not have the upperhand here  
  
Yugi: is that so?  
  
Kaiba: yes it is, i have the most powerful monster in duel monsters right here so you cant defeat me either, i have all the time i want to think of a solution!!  
  
Yugi:go on then  
  
Kaiba: i play ryu kishin[1600/1200] and one card face down  
  
Yugi: so you want me to attack ryu kishin?  
  
Kaiba: if you wish  
  
Yugi: well i will  
  
Kaiba: [perfect he's falling into my trap]  
  
Yugi: but not with my gold dragon, i play change of heart to control your blue eyes ultimate dragon and i use him to destroy ryu kishin  
  
Kaiba: say what!!!!  
  
[ryh kishin is destroyed, spellbinding circle appears around blue eyes]  
  
Kaiba 1100 Yugi 4000  
  
Yugi: no your blue eyes is powered down to [3800/2300] now destroy it my gold dragon  
  
Kaiba 800 Yugi 4000  
  
Joey: this one is in the bag  
  
Kaiba: [how??? i have nothing more that can defeat him, unless....]  
  
Kaiba: i play monster reborn to bring back my blue eyes ultimate dragon!!!  
  
Yugi: i play de-spell to remove your polymirzation card so now their is only 3 single blue eyes.... it gives me great pleasure to do this kaiba, FINISH HIM GOLD DRAGON  
  
Kaiba 0 Yugi 4000  
  
Gaurd: end of the road seto!!  
  
Kaiba: this isnt over  
  
Gaurd: [holds card up]  
  
Kaiba: i'm still the greatest  
  
[card sucks kaiba in]  
  
Gaurd: so yugi your a great duelist aganist your enemies but how will you cope aganist your friend?  
  
Joey: awww man we gotta duel?  
  
Yugi: [stares at joey] it cant be helped  
  
Joey: yeah, i guess your right [unaware that one card in his deck is glowing brighter then ever 


End file.
